Simple Tastes for Complicated Minds
by SarcasticSeraph
Summary: "If you promise to be mine, Judal, you'll never have to go back to them. I won't let anyone else lay a hand on you." A simple promise was made, on a not so simple day, and a lot was forever changed between them... SinbadxJudal, Yaoi warning
1. Simple Tastes for Complicated Minds

_First off, I just want to warn this story contains a yaoi aka man-on-man pairing (SinbadxJudal funnily enough) and things do get rather...heavy later on. I am well aware we can't all like the same things, so I wanted to mention it. I do understand there's a fairly scary thing of sexually explicit stories being removed from the site. I wholly can respect that, I just don't want it to happen to me, or anyone else or that matter, and feel that if people are given due warning it won't be an issue.I've worked fairly hard on this, as mainly it's been something of a creative experiment and have also (hopefully) kept it tasteful. I've also given it a mature rating.  
_

_And for something a little less scary - nothing is owned by me. Enjoy~_

* * *

_**Night One: Simple Tastes for Complicated Minds**_

Before everything - the dungeon diving, adventures on the open seas and ensuing chaos - had taken place, his name had simply been Sin. And he had taken good care to never forget that.

Sin had, of course, not always been a king. It had been something he had earned in the latter half of his life rather been born into. His tale had begun at fourteen years of age; in a month where he had both met a hermit Magi named Yunan and lost his mother. Yunan had encouraged him to conquer dungeons, and his mother he would always cherish the memory of. After those events, he had no reason not to prove his strength. He could even seek to make the world a better place, even if such things were easier to dream about than bring to fruition. He had not abandoned such dreams and ambitions after all; the fact the world remained a dark and problematic place was more of a reason to keep moving forward. Having said that, the dungeons after the first he had conquered mainly for fun – pure and uncomplicated fun. At his core, he chose to believe he remained a man of simple tastes.

The world however had definitely changed the way it saw him. He after all was Sinbad, the self-made king of Sindria and leader of his Southern Alliance. A man who was tall, more violet than dark, yet handsome, and somewhat fixed under the world's collective gaze. He had not really wanted such world quake before him yet such a thing had happened as he reached a certain level of infamy – for better or worse. Right now, Sin simply stretched back lazily within his rooms of that Balbadd hotel. Today was a normal day, like any other, and he had woken to those ever curious surroundings. Sindria was a wild and savage beauty he had tamed himself after all, and she was nothing like the civilised, stuffy lands he lay in now. It barely even rained here, but business was business and trading here was beyond important. Soon he would leave for his beloved island, and none of this luxury really felt like him.

So much for simple tastes...the truth was he would still be dungeon diving if he could.

Carelessly he ran his tanned hands though his long and wild, sleep-tangled violet hair in an attempt to tame it. The reality was, he had little time for the entitled sort of person, even if diplomacy had it so he often dealt with royalty. Unfortunately the seven and southern seas and their accompanying monsters and wonders were things he encountered less and less. Instead, Sin now battled the beastly diplomats and advisors of foreign nations, which wasn't nearly as fun, although could sometimes be dangerous - the type who cared little for his rather simple aesthetics. Even if the rooms he woke to were indeed lavish and beautiful, and the privilege felt more than a little unnecessary. The only simple – and most enjoyable – thing he had woken to was that beautifully pure, cloudless azure sky peeking out from behind the lavish crimson drapes, in fact.

"Yo...idiot king..." an unfortunately all too familiar, mocking voice met him. Swiftly he drew up one of those numerous scarlet sheets around his nude form and turned. He really hadn't expected to wake to company, or to an intruder, but had known over the years to expect the worst. Well, he was seeing such a thing now. The other man, the much younger man, was definitely not someone he would invite to his bed. Judal, that Magi of Al-Thamen, lay behind and close to him; his rather charming face was ruined by a bored and disinterested expression. And Sin watched him as he was being watched; Judal's chin was propped careless upon his palm, and staring – admiring – Sin's bronzed, lightly muscular shoulders. "I didn't think I'd see you again in a backwater place like this."

Judal was dressed in his usual marring of black and white, with more golden bracelets glimmering brightly at his wrists than he had last seen him. Sin watched him cautiously out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised as a warm, yet cautious hand had reached out. Ivory fingers played over his side, and smirked as the other man shifted out of his lazy reach. They locked eyes; a calm, amber gaze meeting with one of a rather volatile shade of ruby. "...So are you going to tell me what you're doing here, Judal? In fact, how did you get in?"

That troublesome oracle, Lord Priest, dark Magi, whatever title could be given to a somewhat unpredictable and dangerous being, gazed pointedly over at the open doors to the hotel's balcony. "Ah, you invited me, don't you remember?"

Sin shook his head; even if he was very much aware of the not so subtle ache of a hangover, he knew he would never be quite that drunk...maybe. It must have been three years since he had last encountered that person, and watched said person sprawl back on a bed that was most definitely not his to sprawl out on. He had...changed, certainly and become a rather striking man, it seemed. Sin felt his eyes being drawn over the subtle curves of the young man's exposed hips and slim waist. At just how that slight, subtle definition of muscle was beautifully highlighted in the gentle light of the early morning. It seemed almost hypnotic, for a moment, until he reminded himself that was the last sort of thing he should be noticing.

He had, of course, really hoped that they would never meet again. Their encounters had spanned the times he had invaded the dungeons the Magi he had made; which Judal had erected for other people. Sin had conquered them himself, which was one of many reasons the two had a bad history. Judal seemed to think of Sin as an intriguing waste of time, and a chance to alleviate his boredom in claiming they should be allies so many times. When Sin had refused, he was little more than an enemy, someone who was a bother and intruded on Al-Thamen's plans far too often. Once Sin had cleared his seventh dungeon, and agreed never to do another, he thought - well, hoped - that he would never see them again.

Heat prickled curiously within Sin as he noticed something. Without that nasty expression, Judal's porcelain features would otherwise have grown to something extremely pleasant to look at. Those eyes had grown striking, alive with a vivid fire and hard to look away from. Still, he had been strong and dangerous than, and Sin dreaded what he would be like now; more than likely more lethal and unpredictable than an overzealous child would be. Back then that same child had always offered easy promises of power, even if their chance meetings had proved rather violent at times. It seemed Judal knew someone valuable when he saw them. To Sin, the young Magi seemed both bored and frustrated and that might prove to be a bad thing. As the young man moved, Sin watched the surface of the bed become veiled under his endless ebony hair as it was laced in silken shadows. He drew close, curling on the bed next to him, and again Sin shifted away.

He cleared his throat. "Then what are you doing here in Balbadd?"

"I was asked to be here, why else? It's not like I want to be," the dark Magi's tone just rang that Sin had no business asking him something like that.

Sin nodded. "And I decided that it was a good idea to come here."

"Eh, does that make us enemies again, do you think?" Judal inquired casually, perhaps hopefully and mostly to himself. He nodded, as he couldn't really imagine them ever being otherwise. He didn't care for complicated things, usually, including the rather attractive one currently sitting far too close to him. "Then don't get in my way, and I don't have to kill you. Unless you fancy joining up..."

He shook his head. "If you don't cause any trouble, I won't need to get in your way and stop you, will I?"

Three years...and even now there was that same arrogance of one who knew too well he could bend the world to his whims and magic. Of course Judal would know how important he was, how special and that any country would desire and give a lot for a Magi strong as him. Such thoughts wandered through Sin's usually calm mind. An offer to ally with someone like that had been desirable, but Al-Thamen in comparison was far from attractive. That organisation made it so the other man couldn't be trusted. Besides, by the time Judal had offered him power, Sin had already been in the process of attaining it and his country. He would have no problem if the Magi wanted to serve him instead, and serve Sindria, but that wasn't going to happen. So he turned him down; and Judal seemed to detest being rejected in any way; more than likely such a thing rarely occurred.

"So are you wondering, idiot king..." Sin's eyes widened slightly. A hand drew softly over his shoulder. It was a warm, oddly gentle, and ironically naive touch and his eyes closed. A strange and tingling sensation, not unlike muted lightening seemed to pass through him and he hadn't expected that. Judal leaned in, his breath warm and heavy with the fragrant, sweet tang of peaches. Aside from that, the rich aroma of incense and a summer breeze overcame Sin and he didn't move away. He just found it amusing as fingertips played nervously over his collarbone and neck, as if trying to tempt him with something he would never give into. "Are you wondering if I was seeking you out again? I am. And yeah...I don't care much if this miserable city burns. But you can make it fun for me; become mine. We could even add this rats' nest to our own empire when we rule the world together..."

Ah, the same naive, childish comments he was used to.

Sin, of course, was still a man of simple tastes. Lures of silks and luxury, of perfumes of gold, even women and men, whilst pretty and alluring had never been anywhere close to a hubris of his. They were simply currency or a past time. He wouldn't freely care to admit as to where his desires lay, but he knew seeing Judal again affected him. There was indeed something in that ruby intensity of his eyes that had changed. Eyes that drew him in, but that would be too high a price to pay, and something he had forbidden himself from. He would never abandon Sindria, for one thing.

Such thoughts continued to linger in Sin's mind as that same slim, rather delicate looking hand ran up and over his bronzed, powerful shoulder. It was then he resolved himself to meet the Magi's eyes and make himself clear. "I guess something like that just isn't meant to be."

"You know, I won't hold it against you if you change your mind here. Even now I'll be nice and let you take my offer. Come on; you must have thought about it..."

Sin laughed. "Why do you keep coming after me anyway? It's not like you haven't got everything you could ever wish for already."

"...Everything..." he felt Judal lean into his shoulder, and watched his hands clench into fists in quiet frustration. Interesting. It certainly wasn't something he had seen before, and knew better than to mention. "Ha...no way it's too boring, and everything is too easy. You're..." the vulnerable look faded as a cruel smirk formed. A mocking hand had reached to Sin's chest before he had the sense to grab his wrist and stop him, encircling it tightly. To him, the dark Magi just looked confused...lonely. "But it's alright, you know. I figured it would just take one idiot king to end my boredom. And guess who that is."

"You'd get bored of me the moment you had me; someone like you would never be satisfied," Sin released his wrist, and slipped off the bed to dress, leaving the sheets behind him. He didn't notice how Judal averted his eyes from his tanned nude form, but if he had he would have found that interesting. "But I figure if you get restless or wound up you could cause some damage here, as you always used to. Just remember you'll have me to deal with if you get out of hand."

"Huh? What, some idiot like you thinks you can stand a chance against me?" this was apparently extremely amusing to him. "Sure, you're strong Sinbad but come on. A few metal vessels aren't anything compared to a Magi. We're amazing beings..." indeed they were, for better or worse. Judal likewise shifted off the bed, a shimmering of shadowy rukh tracing his steps. It felt as if all the darkness of the world protected and guided him, and in all likelihood it did. He watched the dark Magi step out onto the intricate marble balcony, and followed him. "...You're cold as always, you know; why shouldn't I just kill you? I should you know, I should crush you for always turning me down..."

Sin kept silent, knowing better than to respond to that. He watched Judal distract himself by watching that perfect sky and with it the white spires and golden domes of the highly troubled city. More than likely, the man probably thought Sin found it easy to refuse him. He didn't, but it was perhaps for the best he thought otherwise. Now he was clothed in his usual lilac and white, the king reached into his pocket. His fingers fell over the cool links of a long, golden decorative chain which he had infused with magoi many years ago. He paused as he remembered just why he and Yamaraiha had experimented with such a thing. A fleeting thought stuck him before he said jokingly, "perhaps you should just leave Al-Thamen and be mine instead. You could come to Sindria and be the Magi there."

Judal just laughed loudly at that. With one last look, the dark Magi soared into the air and disappeared from his sight. Once he was gone, Sin realised the skies were slowly changing. The dark threat of rain lingered as clouds drew in. The horizon had been tainted with blood red and gold; it seemed it was going to rain after all. What a beautiful, dangerous sight indeed; doomed to end in bad weather, but he had always enjoyed watching such a thing from a distance.

His fingers stroked softly over the chain before letting it go and drawing his hand out from his pocket, knowing that offer wasn't entirely serious anyway. Despite that, Judal was certainly an interesting surprise. His complicated mind wandered over what could be. One thing he did agree with was that boredom was also something he wasn't all that keen on. The other man was dyed in darkness, but he certainly had grown rather beautiful. He had a strange feeling over such a thought, an insane inclination; what if like so many others Judal just needed rescuing from Al-Thamen? Well, such things were too complicated and dangerous to consider anyway. So naturally Sin would think of it little, or a lot, more. If only, instead of those exaggerated and unattractive promises of joining with him, Judal just offered to join Sin and leave that organisation instead. To be his and to and help build Sindria with him. He knew he would accept something like that.

He heard a soft, polite knock on the doors to his rooms and turned back. Regardless of everything, he couldn't afford himself to be distracted; and thus found he was berating himself for entertaining such ridiculous thoughts.


	2. Fifty Kisses

_**Night Two: Fifty Kisses **_

Night-time and its accompanying shadows had long since descended, and for a reason Judal couldn't remember – nor cared to know – he found himself alone in those same rooms Sinbad had stayed in. The difference was they were now his, even if the man's musty scent still clung to the walls and sheets once he was gone. He doubted it mattered in the slightest why he was there, anyway; he couldn't find the energy to care about such things. No, instead he just stared out, past that balcony and up to the bleached full moon high in the sky. Boredom played like a well rehearsed song upon the dark Magi's mind, and he found himself being more than a little complacent that night. Complacent enough for the ruby jewelled and malevolently hued ebony sceptre he often kept close to lie just beyond his reach.

A lazy summertime breeze wafted over him, and proved neither too soft nor too harsh. Painted, violet eyelids closed, concealing their crimson fire from the lavish and peaceful rooms, and his slim arms folded behind his head on the silken white pillows beneath him. He pondered when, exactly, he had tired and grew bored of such places. More and more it seemed pointless, as if he wanted more. Well, he knew what he wanted most; that idiot king who had a tendency to blunder into his life, mess up his plans, and refuse him at every given opportunity. How could he not notice an idiot like that? After all, no one refused his offers of power.

Well, such things were useless to think about. The dark Magi knew seeing that idiot was enough to keep alive that foolish dream of them allying - to make Sinbad his - within his mind. And besides, it was too tempting to resist catching another glimpse of him.

He considered, vaguely and with dwindling interest, just when in time he had been so over saturated and indulged in this luxury. It's all he had known and took it for granted – but he was special, so why then wouldn't he? It seemed freedom and power, even if they seemed mere names for things, proved very restricting when everything was so easy. He had little to gain or to lose, but then he was also liberated from contending with such things.

Come to think of it, in a way that perfect moon was just out of his reach, too. Maybe that was why it caught his eye – shining brightly and perfect, yet forever far away and mocking him. What an idiotic eyesore indeed – should he make the moon his? The thought made him smile for a moment, but that smile faded just as quickly.

Then it happened; and he froze.

He was aware of a sudden, yet light, pressure slip past one knee. And then the other. It was a touch that – seemed – like a hand, but surely it couldn't be one. It was lighter than a feather, and not unlike a kiss - from what he had been told a kiss was at least - and soft as an embrace. Glaring heatedly he looked down, and as such over the curves and shading of his own perfect nude form. Hm, now why was he naked again? Well, he didn't quite remember that, either. Clearly that was important; he just lacked the enthusiasm to really think about it.

That was, at least, in the brief and tenuous moment before his downwards gaze was met with a pair of amused, amber eyes.

Hm...that was definitely not what the oracle expected to see as he looked down.

"Good evening, Judal. Isn't this just such a lovely night?" Sinbad – that damned idiot king who always, always refused him; why was he talking to him so casually? And like this no less? He had seen much more pleasant evenings, anyway. Two palms stretched up, curling lightly over his softly toned, ivory body in the manner of a slightly wild, violet haired cat – even if such things didn't exist – calming his prey. Oh, he wished..."So, do you always sleep like this, or is this your way of apologising for breaking into my rooms earlier?"

"...The hell did you get in? Get out! This instant!" Judal yelled loudly, seeking to push those leering, perverted hands away from him.

"You know that's familiar, don't you? I asked you to leave earlier too, do you remember that?" shifting up, that king ran his immaculate nails gently over his prey's stomach, admiring the muscles there tense ever so slightly from his touch. Sinbad was dressed as he usually was – those robes of white and deep purple, and numerous gold and silver metal vessels glimmering over his chest, wrists and hands. He always had that casual grace of being both regal and practical; the dark Magi knew that and would never, never admit just how wonderful he found such a thing.

"Yeah, well...I'm who I am, so I can go anywhere I want to. You should know better though – you're meant to be a damned king aren't you?" he retorted loudly, or began to. A strong, yet gentle hand pressed over his protesting lips to silence him. He glared up furiously; this man didn't know his place.

"Ha, what are you going to do? Is someone powerful like you going to start begging for someone to help them?" he taunted him softly, running a jewelled thumb gently over his lips. Really, him of all people, being mocked – and by that man? The one who refused him so much? Ridiculous, but then surprisingly no one was running in to help him. Stranger still, no magoi was there, already bending to his whim. His eyes widened as satin-like lips drew down and pressed feathery warmth to his shoulder in a kiss. One kiss laid there...two...three...he had never been kissed before. "Or if you don't think you quite have everything in this world yet, Judal, I can give you something you really do want..."

...Six...and that idiot had descended to his chest. Still, there seemed no real way out – or more embarrassingly any help – there was just the alluring warmth and power of that man pressing down upon his body. His eyes widened; was this feeling helplessness? No, surely not, as he wasn't helpless in the slightest so why should he entertain such things? He struggled, enraged at being caught like this, and more importantly being caught by – him – of all people. How irresponsible for a king to actually...

...Eighteen...the aforementioned irresponsible, and often idiot, king had risen to his neck. He felt the strange, new sensation of the tip of a tongue gliding over his throat, as if savouring him. The bastard lingered before pressing his full weight upon him and reached up for his hands, holding them in his tightly. The dark Magi watched that sceptre of his roll away as he did, further way, and fell from the bed. He watched it shatter upon the white marble ground in a thousand, fractured shades of midnight, in fact. As if oblivious to such a thing, Sinbad took to loosening his hair, a bronzed hand drawing through its endless, ebony silky strands in a throaty and longing moan before burying his face in it.

...That sceptre was expensive, he thought to himself angrily. Twenty-seven, and he felt a whispering caress of breath meet with his ear, the hand not gripping his own tightly taking to cupping longingly at the soft, sensitive skin of his upper thigh. He trembled, shuddering, and for a moment was so...infatuated with that content, gentle expression that he carelessly forgot to glare.

"So you're not going to call out anymore then?" fingers played over a slightly – or maybe that was a little more than slightly – more sensitive part of him. Judal's body arched, and he cried out loudly as colour rose and stained his cheeks passion red. He felt a hand grasp and circle tightly round the organ that was throbbing – and steadily growing – between his legs and again struggled to get away. Sinbad really was going to ruin him; he actually had the audacity to do this. "...Such a beautiful voice; you're just like my own cute little songbird..."

"...S-stop it, go away. This isn't funny anymore you bastard..." not that it had been funny to start with; Judal was positively seething. Thirty-six kisses, and that perverted being was looking up from somewhere around his stomach again. Seduction was scalding in both that gaze and smile Sinbad gave him; and he both shivered and felt as though he couldn't breathe. He almost forgot how to. Fingers traced over the pale, smooth curve of his hips before shifting down. The dark Magi's fingers gripped weakly at the pristine and unmarked – and of all things – ironically pure white sheets to stop himself from crying out again. This was too much...far too much... "Are you listening to me?! Go..."

"I'm listening to one part of you, it just sure as anything isn't your lips...not until you sing like a good songbird for me again, at least..." a tongue, warm and moist, ran over him...there...and he cringed away. All of those thoughts of seduction, and ambitious promises had long since melted away. He himself was overpowered and effortlessly seduced, not with strength, but one single touch and he had never, ever expected that.

He clung helplessly to the soft cotton below him and felt that man lift before taking him – and yes, him – into his mouth. Those lips both enjoyed and teased over something which seemed to enjoy the contact immensely. Here he was, being so effortlessly controlled by that one king he had always wanted more than...well, anything else. This lovely and clear night of whitest white and darkest shadow, and here he was just a body and slave to a skilled mouth and hands threatening to defile that fragile shell of his body. That same body which, despite being meant to hold neigh limitless power, refused to respond to him.

A soft moan escaped him, pathetically, his thighs parting as if following an unspoken command of a king he didn't follow, and allowed Sinbad to shift closer. It appeared the sensation of that soft, scalding warmth sucking at his body, slipping on and off him like a soft, ebbing summer tide, was too much for him. He gave in, furious eyes closing to the lure of a man who was making his powerful body nothing more than his captive. He wasn't going to admit that that invading touch was what he wanted, that his body and soul were begging to be one with that perverted, irresponsible person. But he was certainly close to it.

He shivered as the tantalising, soaked warmth drew off his body. A strong, almost loving hand was stroking inquisitively over his raised thigh and rested against it, as if deep in thought. "Yo...idiot Magi..."

"...Ah! S-stop it your breath is too damned cold! Don't talk down there!" he all but screamed in frustration, the pleasant air chilling against the damp part of his body in a way that shouldn't excite him. He didn't try to wriggle away, but he was alarmed that he lacked the strength, or will, to move. Any other night, and he would never let his guard down this much, around anyone, and especially an enemy. The deep blush rose in his face again as fingers drew teasingly up his inner thigh before Sinbad planted another – and forty-third – kiss there.

"You complain...a lot. But...say," those amber eyes, burning with a rather strange and bright fire, caught him as he was watched curiously. "Aren't you wondering why no one's come running to you? I've been here for a while, and you'd think someone would have burst in by now. It's a little peculiar, isn't it, little songbird..."

...He should stop calling him that damned name. "There are more peculiar things, I'm looking at one of them..." but, no, he was right. That lack of strength inside him, Sinbad actually touching him, none of this made any sense at all. It was almost as if this were a dr-

"So, do you want to know why?" Sinbad grinned softly, mischief playing over his radiant face. His eyes shone brightly as he drew up, a hand playing over a strange, dark and light glittering chain around Judal's neck the Magi hadn't noticed was there before. Fifty – and the final kiss granted was the chastest of all and planted on his lips. He realised it was that he hungered for the most; it tasted of his own pleas and desires – of his own body – and he liked it. "That's right, Judal, you guessed it already. You're really just dreaming of me..."

"...HUH?!"

His eyes snapped open.

That idiot king, and his idiot king smile, faded away as Judal woke – actually woke – within that perfect night. He bolted upright, trembling and shaking, and was aware of the sensation of a deep, painful throbbing between his legs. He had a fairly good idea what that was. Heat came, beading over his clammy body and made his soaked hair cling to him, despite the innocently cool nocturnal breeze. In nothing short of a complicated mingling of flawless anger, arousal and more than anything bitter disappointment he felt his teeth grind. "You...fucking bastard idiot irresponsible perverted king! Who the hell are you, making _me_ dream that about _you_ for!?"

But, of course, Sinbad hadn't made him dream a thing, and he certainly wasn't there. Those fifty kisses – concluding in Judal's first ever, proper kiss – had never been granted. Perhaps that would be what shouldn't be given to a man who until mere hours ago really did believe he had everything...


	3. Spoiled Mind for a Still Unspoiled Body

**_Night Three: A Spoiled Mind for a Still Unspoiled Body_**

That morning, all that Judal had wanted was to be alone; on any other morning he wouldn't have cared one way or another. As it happened, for many hours he had been quite alone. And for most of that night in fact, and had remained in a perfectly still almost meditative state the whole time. Such a thing was very unlike him. It was not exactly for the sake of watching a bright sun rise over the dusty docks of Balbadd either – he cared little for this wretched hole of a city or its miserable people. No; he just watched in mild interest as the silence and night receded into a noisy and clear down. In contrast, his mind and thoughts wished to remain an awkward smudging of both frustration and confusion. Even if he wanted to forget it, that – certain – dream remained far too fresh in his memory.

Gradually, as was inevitable, noise came to flood the narrow and filth ridden streets. The people – no, scratch that – the very nothings of the city pooled together into a flooding of bright clothes and curious voices. Steadily they collected and gathered in the dregs of the city outside of their homes. As the young day grew closer to maturity, they eventually bothered him. Some noticed and approached him, and the dark Magi pulled himself from his meditation as they did. It dawned on him...they were actually concerned. Concerned, for someone like him? Wondering what he was doing alone...why? They should mind their own damned business.

However the moment they noticed that dark sceptre gripped tightly in his fingers, they figured out just who exactly who the Magi was and backed off. They were lucky; today was today, and he felt too lethargic to simply attack them for the fun of seeing them fall. Instead, he watched them divide and leave him alone. And then he passed by silently with a trail of rukh shadowing his every step – today was unusual as he felt in no mood for confrontation. Even so, their actions had him all but seething; did they really need to treat him like some lost and helpless child? The nerve, someone as powerful and dangerous as him – it's not like he was about to get either injured or captured, was it? Idiots...

Common people like that were just too annoying, he thought. He had seen their like back in Kou; the type he knew to have whispered about him since he had been really young. It was from people like that he came to understand phrases such as "fallen to depravity" and "dyed in darkness", and so what? Why should such things bother or interest him? They knew nothing, and as he was stronger logically he knew better. He really, even now, failed to see how he was depraved. Al-Thamen simply told him where to go and he went there. They told him to attack, thus he had rained down power, ice and destruction down on anyone who was stupid enough to be in his way. It cured his boredom, and it was fun; what was so depraved about that?

Still, even with falling to depravity, he had always kept his body untouched from other people – lesser people – even if he had no idea why. But then there had been _that_ dream; the kisses and - his - touch within the dream. They had remained with him, so pleasantly defiling him, and those thoughts wouldn't go away. And yes, he was well aware that it was a dream and hadn't happened. That was a minor detail, and as such it's what vexed and enraged him the most. It was the idea, the thought planted like a kiss of sweet poison seeking to invade his mind, but not his body. It had offered itself to him, and so he had accepted. And then it had ended, and rejected him - Sinbad had rejected him, yet again!

More than anything, it had been a nice idea; the softness of – that – man's lips, the warmth and scent of his skin and, more irritatingly, the alluring tone of his voice. Poison didn't seem to be the right word; it felt more like honeyed milk gradually permeated into skin. Nevertheless, it confused him, and when he was confused he tended to get angry, especially as it remained just a dream. A fantasy. From the moment they had met, Judal just thought that it was an idea taken root in the dark recesses of his mind, as he had never met anyone else quite like him. He had never noticed nor stopped it, and now his very dreams were laced with such impure desires for that person.

Well, that idiot had refused and didn't want him. So naturally what was more desirable than that? It was just irritating that man had invaded his very sleeping mind. Seeing him again was a mistake after all it seemed - he should never have sought him out. What stung was that dream had been so real, and everything had been perfect. Right now to the heated desire in that man's usually calm eyes, but he couldn't exactly magic such idiotic things to existence even with his power. It seemed his mind would remain riled and ravished by a passion his powerful, unspoiled body ached to experience.

More than agitated, he turned his back to the blazing sun and drew up; resolving himself to cast such things from his mind. He should have left for Kou days ago, anyway, and as he walked by he failed to notice an all too familiar person watching him from nearby.

"You seem more agitated than usual..."

Judal froze.

Whipping around him, his ruby eyes narrowed dangerously. Sinbad was leaning against the sun and shadow streaked wall opposite him. Calm amber eyes passed over him slowly, the king's arms folded and of course he wore that usual and unfazed – perfect – expression. What an idiot; what right did he have to be so calm at a time like this?

"You..." Judal felt unfettered fury blaze from him, hotter than the burning sun in the sky and drew his sceptre out threateningly, gripping it tightly. Well, so much for keeping calm and not thinking about him, then. Sinbad's serene expression broke, as if readying himself. Really on any other day, but not that day, he would have fought him - and beaten him - but the dark Magi didn't feel like it. It was so strange, seeing how war was the one thing he did enjoy. All the same, didn't change the fact he was severely pissed off. "You...this is all your fault!"

"Alright..." the other man just had the mild expression of one who found such outbursts normal, and perhaps he did. "What is my fault, exactly?"

"You know what...actually no, forget it. Just stay the hell away from me," he snapped before turning back around and colliding with the throng of the chattering crowd. They gave way, obviously. "You...perverted, irresponsible, idiot king..." he had aimed to say that quietly, between gritted teeth, before leaving. But today he was louder than he thought he was.

"...What do you mean by perverted? Hey!" apparently that was a word that caught Sinbad's attention, especially when surrounded by a crowd which had fixed its collective gaze on the king - not that the Magi noticed or cared. The idiot followed him, Judal's somewhat paced, confused footsteps were equalled fairly quickly and easily – how embarrassing – and he felt a strong hand grip his arm gently and pull him into a nearby alley – even more embarrassing. It was there he felt Sinbad push him on top of a barrel – a barrel of all things – and glared back heatedly. Really, why couldn't he just be left alone today, of all days? Sinbad looked down at him. "How am I perverted? Who was it sneaking into my room and watching me sleep the other morning? What, did Al-Thamen send you to kill me?"

"Of course not, where's the fun of that," he shouted back – well, actually he was the only one shouting. "I didn't do anything to you, but you...what you did to me..."

Sinbad continued to stare; it was fairly uncomfortable, all things considered. "Me? I haven't touched you."

"I know that you damned idiot! It's not like it actually happened!" ...he really needed to stop talking any time now.

"Then what the hell are you yelling for then?" highly uncomfortable, Judal went to climb down but felt those powerful hands catch his, pressing them to the wall. Ah, now that idiot had done it. Memories gushed through him of that strong grip and gentle touch, and he averted his eyes as heat rose in his face. "Even someone completely insane as you knows it's always you, surely? You came into my rooms, yet why are you the one shouting at me? You keep following me and taunting me – for what, me rejecting your power and not wanting to get involved in that awful organisation of yours? You can't leave me alone so -" Judal had had enough, he wrenched his hands free, eyes stinging and hopped down off that barrel, passing him. "So don't walk away when a king talks to you. People keep telling me that's rude."

The dark Magi rubbed his eyes, pausing. "Yeah, well, you're an idiot king so that makes it alright."

Looking round him, he was well aware the alley way more of a dead end, and that man blocked the only exit. He could fly away now, but he figured he'd be caught up with sooner or later. Glancing around himself Judal just felt unnaturally cornered and with nowhere to run. His interrogator continued, but his tone was a lot softer. "...Judal, what does that mean anyway, what didn't really happen?"

He froze; this really was unbearable; here he was, standing before the very last person in this world he'd actually want to tell something like that to. Well, if he wouldn't leave him alone, there was nothing for it. He gave up; any other day he'd have thought of something. When he spoke, he really detested the pathetic cracking in his voice. "...It doesn't matter. You don't want me anyway and you never have. No matter what I offer you'll never want me..."

He trailed off, aware of an extremely soft, yet equally unreadable expression forming in the other man's eyes. They were so clear and bright, almost as if a storm had cleared within him and he had worked something out. Feeling more than a little stupid Judal just looked back, blinked, and felt a hand grip his fingers a little more tightly. He felt as if they were both waiting for the moment where the dark Magi would continue with one of his usual, cruel exclamations. Any other day around this part, he would be crying false tears, or laughing, or pushing him away. But that hadn't happened, and that's what was surprising them both; as it was today, an awkward day, and not simply a normal one.

He took a deep breath, heavily painted violet eyelids closing and turned away in a flurry of ebony hair. Well, that idiot knew now, that was one less thing to worry about. He went to leave, but that grip on his hand stopped him. A moment later he felt soft lips close in, brushing softly over his cheek almost teasingly and Judal's eyes snapping open but he didn't move away. Instead he leaned into him as a stream of warm breath flushed over his reddened, highly embarrassed face. His eyes widened; and how he would have just given anything to just disappear in that moment.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Sinbad asked softly, as if wanting to break an increasingly awkward silence. Well, he guessed there would be a few problems, he couldn't really think of which he would be referring to. Frozen in place, the dark Magi just wondered when he could distance himself – and preferably run and hide. Dumbly, he shook his head. "You can't just tell me what I do and don't want, Judal. Things like that is something you never understood about me."

"...I don't understand what?" he asked, catching his eye again. He didn't really know what he was thinking, but a perfect, tanned hand was framing his face, whilst the other kept hold of his to stop him running.

"What I want...close your eyes a moment."

Judal had no idea why, but he did as he said, albeit nervously. He was aware of Sinbad leaning in again; although whatever for he had no idea, just that he could feel that same welcoming, soft sensation and they were close, very close. Something light and moist brushed over his lips, tingling softly over them and seemed to be persuading them to part, and so they did. After a moment of confusion, and feeling a hand run comfortingly over his shoulder, he came to realise something. As warmth had flooded lightly and searchingly through his mouth, along with his skin, as it dawned on him that this was what a kiss – an actual kiss – felt like. A hand reached up, drawing though his hair as a tongue - that man's tongue - continued to seek out and play over his. After a long moment of that closeness, Sinbad drew away, and Judal wasn't entirely sure he wanted him to. Then that man looked back at him as if curious how the dark Magi would react.

He forgot to really; he just felt speechless. As such the other man took to wearing something of a highly mischievous smile before drawing a thumb gently over his moist lips. "So I really have caught your eye then, that's cute..."

Judal's eyes narrowed. "...Just leave me alone."

"Make me..." he felt himself being shifted back onto that damned barrel, and felt a trickle of hair as Sinbad leaned in, forehead pressed against his. Whatever this was it was...strange, but pleasant, and definitely it didn't feel like a dream. His heart was too loud for a dream anyway. "You're not going to run away now, are you?"

"...No," he took a deep breath. "Alright, whatever, I won't sneak into your room and watch you sleep anymore."

"So you've watched me sleep before, have you?" he seemed amused by that, and Judal didn't know why. He just nodded, looking down at their linked hands curiously. "So...what am I going to do with you?"

What did he mean, do with him? "...Haven't you got a country to run?"

"Yeah, I have something like that. A tropical paradise, right in the middle of the oceans...it's beautiful..." he nodded, his fingers tangling within wild, violet hair and only half listening to him. "But Sindria's...different, I find it doesn't rain enough in places like this. What about you, you don't want to go back to Kou? I didn't expect you to still be here; it's almost like you were waiting for something."

"...I just had a few things on my mind."

"It sounds like you don't want to go back there," he looked up at him curiously. "...I never really got what goes on in your head, you know. All these times we've met, and you just made all those childish claims of what you could give me. All those offers that would tie me in with Al-Thamen. Didn't it ever occur to you we could just do something...simpler? Safer, which has nothing to do with those people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't work that much out, then? You really are a naive brat despite everything..." Sinbad laughed, and drew his chin up to look at him as a thumb stroked over his lips again, but more firmly this time. "Alright, as you opened up to me...I'll put it another way for you. Would you like to never have to go back to those people?"

"...Where else would I go? They'll always find me, so of course I'm going back there. Eventually."

"There are so many other places you could go to though, Sindria included..." Judal watched Sinbad break away, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a long, golden chain. He looked over it curiously as it shimmered radiantly. Its rings caught the sunlight, making his vision blur and he felt light headed just looking at something holding so much magic. He heard Sinbad take a deep breath, as though resolving something within himself and making a decision. "So...I'll tell you what. Offer yourself to me, and I'll make the choice for you."

"...What?"

He watched Sinbad crouch down to meet with his eyes, drawing black bangs back from his face. "If you promise to be mine, Judal, you'll never have to go back to them. I won't let anyone else lay a hand on you."

He laughed loudly. "And this is why I call you an idiot king. You know what, why not. Sure I'll be yours, let's sail off to your country and forget everything. Happy now?"

Well, Sinbad wasn't actually joking. "I'm serious...can you trust me?"

What a stupid thing to ask; and how typical of him. They were enemies, how could they possibly trust each other? For some reason though, he did feel he trusted him, so he nodded. As he wondered why he did that, he watched Sinbad unclasp that same decorative chain and place it round his neck, admiring the shimmering light play over its surface. Judal looked down in turn to see its surface darken as it lay upon his skin. "...bastard, I was joking. What are you doing?"

"Shh...It's not going to hurt you; you might feel a little light headed but...ah..." Judal was aware of something happening, even if he had the feeling it was too late to really do anything about it. His body grew heavy, and Sinbad seemed surprised and encircled him in his arms as the Magi slumped forward. A hand ran over his cheek, as if calming his not so existent panic – he was more annoyed again than panicking - and continued to speak. His mind, however, felt too dull and hazed over to really register what he said.

Really though, what an idiot that man was. What did Sinbad think he was doing? It's not like Al-Thamen wouldn't always find him; surely even he wasn't stupid enough to forget a minor – crucial – detail like that. As the world darkened around him, all he could do was blame himself; he had been fool enough to lower his guard around an enemy, after all.


	4. Pearl of Wisdom

_**Night Four: Pearl of Wisdom**_

"...So she never told you about it?" Sin inquired curiously, on one bright day and on their long voyage back home to Sindria. Behind him, Jafar shook his head and watched Sin lean on the railing and further out to sea. "That makes sense; technically it's a failed experiment. Back when Al-Thamen showed up a lot, Yamaraiha and I researched a bit into suppressing the flow of magoi. We wanted to tamper with household vessels; and as she's a magician she wondered if we could make one cause a non-household user's magic power be stopped. However we couldn't make one act that way as –"

"As the person will need to think of himself as part of your household to work. There's also the point of you need to persuade someone like that to even wear it," the once assassin interjected, and ne nodded.

"Yes. But it's still something I could use like a weapon if he appeared again."

"...Sin; it's not really a weapon if you have no intention of using it as one you know."

"Hence I said something I could use _like _a weapon. I'm not sure why I kept it, really. We just ran into Al-Thamen a lot, and Judal's always been dangerous. I thought we could get it to work, and without magic he wouldn't be a problem."

"That and you hate throwing away pretty things..." Jafar paused, and bowed his head in thought as if to consider all this at his own pace.

Sin took to leaning out even further on the ship's railings close to its mast, and stretched. Amber eyes were tracing an invisible path across the ocean's surface, over its churning waves and watching as the dazzling sunlight struck against the sapphire waters. As it did, he marvelled at how it seemed like those deep waters were ignited with pure white flames. How he missed such sights now, and all the more how he missed his adventures on the open seas. He yearned for the excitement of those days, and felt lost within himself as he stared far into the dark and unfathomable depths far below them.

How simple and exciting things had been, since he sought out those oceans. Salt and freedom cast their mingled scents into the air, with the promise civilisation was far from sight. He could blame his past to that, given what the control of a nation had done to his family. But then, of course, he had made his own family after that. And country.

"So..." he looked back to the pale man after a while. "It's rare you don't say what you think, so be honest. Do you think what I did was wrong?"

More than likely, his long term adviser did. He continued to ignore Sin for several more moments as he was watched from the corner of his king's eye. "It's you, and you've always got something planned. I hate to ask but were you really thinking of seducing someone else – a man – for Sindria?" Sin gave him a sharp look at that; he knew where to draw the line with things like that. "Bad choice of words; but it seems you have feelings for him. Those aside I knew you always wanted us to have a Magi. Were you thinking about that when you went off and kidnapped their oracle?"

"...Good question."

Jafar would know he had him there, and noticed Sin was now avoiding his eyes. "Conversely, that's not a good answer to my good question."

He knew that; but wasn't the idea of having Judal as his Magi a little of a daydream to start with? He also didn't like to think he was quite _that _vindictive. Judal could fight and Sin was all too aware of that. Nothing made him happier than fighting, war and using his power after all. that just crossed his line, when it came to manipulating people that far. Given the dark Magi was controlled by Al-Thamen his whole life, he didn't want to do the same."

"OK, Sin. Even if you weren't thinking about that, you _have_ kidnapped him. You know that Kou might not take too kindly to you just running off with their oracle..."

"Well I asked him if he wanted to be kidnapped and he didn't seem completely adverse to the idea..." Sin muttered before rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. Saying that allowed, it sounded a little suspicious, and the day suddenly seemed a lot hotter than it was. "But they don't have to know that, not yet anyway. Sindria's so far away from them, and they'd not think he's allowed himself to be captured. We can hide him?"

"We? You're mixing me up in this?" Sin nodded and Jafar groaned loudly. Of course he was, they were friends. "I think at this point it's a given fact you'll –we'll – have to hide him. And it's best kept between us. Sin, what were you thinking of doing when that –lunatic – wakes up?"

"I hadn't thought that far – ah! Kidding, sorry," he corrected himself as the other man's dark eyes narrowed. "Look, without power he won't be able to harm us, so you should be happy. Back on the docks he seemed upset so I followed him. I...never thought he'd just open up and be honest with him. It was really strange, but I think he's honest and we should save him from them. I didn't plan any of this you know."

"I believe you," Jafar took off his cowl to fan himself with it, smoothing his slightly messy silver hair as he did. He never did fare with warm weather all that well. "I can understand saving potentially useful people from dangerous situations – sometimes I can even understand kidnapping them oddly enough, but Judal is...how can I put this politely? He's insane. Someone like that can't be saved just like that; things as you know are complicated. If Kou and Al-Thamen find out we have him – they will attack. And I know you don't want Sindria in danger."

Sin's usually calm eyes darkened as fury flashed across them. "I'll never, ever let that happen."

That anger came, as always, from the uttering of that organisation's name. They were a menace he despised. He had lost his family once long ago after all, and his promise had been to protect the new one – his whole country – from the same fate. For him that organisation was a menace for that reason alone, and thus when they clashed paths he resolved to it being fate for him to clash with them. He couldn't see that changing whilst they existed, they were too dangerous.

Surely any sane person would clash with them, anyway. They were cruel, senseless people, and if allowed to succeed Sin felt they would burn this would alive. Their goal seemed to be to destroy this world and pour darkness and doubt into it. And there was that point how they had threatened his home and family – they had just hurt far, far too many people he care for to be allowed to walk away. Even if the thought scared him, it reminded him of helplessly watching his father being dragged away for execution all those years ago. Or not being at his mother's side as she passed away. Clutching his father's sword, which was now Baal's metal vessel, at his side, he blocked such thoughts from his mind. After that he had indeed gathered a new family, one bigger than he had dreamed which he loved dearly. That, to him, was the best reason to fight. Not for a country or something ridiculous like wealth or power, but for people. Many of those had tasted Al-Thamen's cruelty, however, and his revulsion for the shadowy organisation almost frightened him sometimes.

However it seemed they had one thing – one person, he didn't despise. But then Judal was as much a victim as any others they hurt; perhaps more, even if the dark Magi denied it. Thoughtfully he drew a strand of deep violet hair back from his face and remembered their meeting those years ago. After all their clashes were interesting, even if not a good, simple sort of interesting.

The majority of dungeons Sin had conquered had been Judal's after all, and not meant for him. He remembered when that little brat had showed up and attempted – and failed – to bar his path. That insufferable spoiled child had always insisted on fighting him, and he had laughed at first when that midget had insisted he was a powerful Magi. It became a lot less amusing when he experienced first had the brat was strong. For whatever reason, and now obviously a personal one, the child admired Sin deeply. He had offered to allow him to conquer the dungeon if he sided with him. Judal had insisted that they would be invincible together. He had even pronounced "invincible" wrong, that time. But he was just a cute kid then, and more than a cute kid it was who he associated himself with that made Sin reject the offer. He couldn't do it; he wanted to do things the right way, his way. But then Judal never liked to lose, or being rejected.

Thus their encounters and clashes became inevitable, and often painful. Judal was more and more confrontational as Sin grew in power, but likewise had more and more fun challenging his strength. Within him noticing, it seemed that naive and insufferable brat had grown to be beautiful despite the ugliness surrounding him. So they fought, and Judal seemed to want him more and more as an ally even if his terms weren't attractive. When Sin took his seventh dungeon, and promised the djinn had been the last, Judal had been watching and had been upset he opposed it. Now that made sense to Sin even if he thought they would never cross paths again and had gone on to found Sindria. It was then he realised just how difficult, and rewarding, it would be to fulfil his dream.

How strange it was, waking in Balbadd to see Judal again. Three years on, he had...changed, and Sin hadn't expected that. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, or his feelings.

He felt he wanted Judal, but this was the best way for that. He couldn't do it any other way even if he wanted to, as the thought of being Al-Thamen's pawn and black king sickened him. He wouldn't throw away his family and all he had done for them, but he would welcome the dark Magi into that family. Judal seemed to be the latest in a long list of people he had saved from them. Those people had taken a naive child blessed by the rukh, and corrupted him for their own sordid purposes. Another reason for him to be assured he was doing the right thing, it seemed.

Jafar gently nudged his arm, as if to show he was done thinking. "If Judal tries to go back to Al-Thamen, will you stop him? He's hurt us deeply in the past. I haven't forgotten that, and I know you haven't."

No, he hadn't. They were enemies, and as such it was ridiculous to claim the dark Magi hadn't done terrible things. Sin wanted him to take responsibility for them. He knew his general was thinking about that, and often did as he loved Sindria as much as he did. He couldn't excuse or justify it, but he was curious if he could stop Judal doing such things once he was his. He wasn't too willing to force him, but it was better than allowing it to happen.

"He belongs to me now, and I won't let him hurt out people," Sin said finally, even if it seemed an oddly optimistic and childish reasoning. Perhaps he was being arrogant. But then, in a way, it felt almost as though the self-made king had chosen his Magi rather than the other way round. Given the trouble of war and conscription in Partevia, country of his birth and all her problems, he wasn't really one for tradition. "The fact is, if he didn't want to be with me that household vessel wouldn't work. He wants this, I think. They won't figure out immediately I have him, so I have time. I..." he paused. "Is it cruel, taking his magic away from him? He hasn't woken up since we left Balbadd. I didn't expect that vessel to work quite so well on a Magi – I guess their bodies are more delicate without magoi than I thought. When we experimented Yamaraiha just got a little dizzy and hungry."

"Sin...honestly you're hopeless. Trust you to get yourself in a mess like this. You know I don't approve, at all," Sin smiled, and nodded. He didn't expect him to approve. It might not be the smartest idea, but it was thus far a very interesting and attractive one. "And yes, we found out the hard way just how much he likes power. I can't believe I'm saying this but if we can keep him hidden long enough for you to work out how to stop him hurting people, I might be sort of alright with it. I can't believe part of me doesn't think this is a completely horrible idea. But remember, he's dangerous."

"He's more asleep than dangerous right now. But really, Jafar, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without –" Sin was interrupted by the tone of a loud, irate voice of someone shouting from the floors below them. He certainly had some lungs on him. But then, seeing as their journey back to Sindria was so far pleasant, it seemed fitting Sin had something of a human tempest brewing below deck. "Ah! Speak of the devil; it seems he finally woke up."

"Sin just...please, be careful," Jafar both groaned and pleaded nervously. Sin offered a cheerful grin. With one final look to the turning tides, the cloudless sky and perfectly burning sun, he headed below the deck.


	5. A Naive Brat and his Idiot King

_**Night Five: A Naive Brat and his Idiot King**  
_

The dream Judal experienced wasn't really all that much of an unfamiliar thing. In fact, something told him he had seen it many times before.

Ever since he had fought that blue haired chibi-Magi a second time – and likewise, had lost to aforementioned brat a second time – that dream had replayed itself. Over and over. And each time, it had grown steadily clearer and clearer in his mind. As such that dream, memory, prophecy or whatever it was had stuck – no, more like etched – itself inside Judal's mind and rudely refused to go away even if he wanted it to. If there was one thing he detested, it was the idea of his own thoughts and mind not being his own. What right did that...that mere child have to show him such things, anyway?

Judal stirred slightly; as he had slept for a long time, those senseless images he saw were beginning to bother him immensely. At first, it was fine – it simply felt as though he was keeping his distance whilst staring through a mist, straight into the face of an incoming disaster. Such things unfortunately grew clearer, and he drew closer, and every time that very same dream replayed itself in his mind.

By now, he knew that such images took place on a dark an ominous night. On grassy plains of a faraway place he had apparently been born in, yet had been too young to remember. He watched so many fires engulf it on what he took to be the night of his birth; and watched their embers glitter on a cold, northern wind of a random and destroyed village. The air was ripe with the screams of the weak and defenceless. Men of Al-Thamen came, faces obscured, and such a thing wasn't hard to believe. It was simply recurring, unwelcomed thoughts which haunted him and made their way into his mind and soul. That for some reason made his very being ache painfully.

Perhaps that was how fear felt; watching those men with their cloth covered faces rain down shadowy black magic and revel in their destruction. But then Judal couldn't really remember ever being afraid of anything. The sensation of agony within his mind and the crushing and aching within him was...curious. All of those thoughts of loss, of loneliness – but then he thought it couldn't be his loneliness. After all, he had never been lonely, had he? He would surely remember something like that.

His eyes slowly opened, and that thick and heavy veil of sleep finally fell from his exhausted mind.

When he woke, Judal found himself alone in a room. A rather small dark and – most irritatingly – simple room at that; and the likes he had never seen. He would never so much as set foot into such a room, let alone – usually -wake up from being passed out in one. Aside from the not-so-luxurious bed he lay curled up on, he noticed the room was filled of numerous baskets of varies red and pale gold fruits scattered about and...well, little else. The smell of salt and sawn wood reached him, and he scowled. Who would be stupid enough to dare touch him, let alone bring him to such a place?

Judal shifted to sit up, and it was then his body was protesting how movement was somewhat...more problematic than usual. He paused; yes his body felt extremely heavy. No, not so much heavy more – and this was a laughable thought – weak. But then of course, he wasn't weak, so that made no sense. Somewhat confused and still disorientated, he looked down at himself. From the dull lighting and muted shadows cast down from the swinging paraffin lamps above his head, something – on him – caught his eye. It was a rather impressive, beautiful-looking golden chain worn around his neck and lying lightly against his chest. A chain he could feel was gleaming radiantly from the weight of collected magoi – his magoi – it seemed. For a moment he watched, transfixed, as light and dark played and danced spectacularly over its numerous rings.

He paused as seeing such a thing made him begin to remember. Back before he had fallen asleep, he had been on the docks in Balbadd, and thinking of returning to Kou. He had been talking to..._him_ he recalled, and his eyes narrowed. Yes, Sinbad had placed this very thing around his neck, hadn't he? After that Judal had felt his eyes close, and then he had endured that strange sensation of it draining the magoi from his body. It had been so sudden, but he couldn't really describe it as being all that unpleasant or painful – even if he didn't like that it had caused him to sleep for so long. Surely that idiot hadn't intended this? He doubted it, he had looked surprised. Regardless, he had no desire to stay here.

He reached up, trying to take that damned thing off – but he couldn't. He watched his fingers fumble over it, as if such a fragile thing was far too heavy for him. What had that idiot done? Sinbad had some hag magician back in Sindria, he remembered. Right – it was their doing, and he'd just make that idiot take it off. As he slumped off the bed he felt himself waving, and stumbled across the room to a small, dark wooden door. He then reached up a fist to strike against it, angrily, and as hard as he could. "Hey! What's the meaning of this, you bastard?!"

The door creaked disinterestedly, and little else. He struck against it again several more times before hearing paced footsteps and the door opened easily – oh, it wasn't locked? He hadn't thought to check that. As daylight flowed into the room behind him, and stinging against his eyes. He stumbled forward, and felt that all too familiar figure – one he was currently furious with – draw him into his arms tightly as he did. "Ah...it's a good thing you're lighter than I thought, collapsing like that. It's good to see you awake - I didn't mean to scare you back there."

...Then don't kidnap me you damned idiot, the thought come to him. He tried to ignore the warmth flooding through him from being held in such a way; he didn't know why but it calmed him down. He almost felt relieved to see that man. He shouldn't; did that idiot think he would get away with this? He reached up, striking his captor across the face.

"...I completely deserved that..." he doubted he had hit him very hard. Sinbad didn't release him, but he felt the tall man circle his waist before slipping the door behind them to a close.

"Yes, you did. Where am I? And what is this...thing?" he demanded. That chain, and his magoi within it, was so close to him. He could feel the wealth of his stolen power trapped in it, and it annoyed him he couldn't reach out and reclaim it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" yes, it certainly was, but that was hardly the point. He watched tanned fingers lightly stroke over the chain, as if to illustrate how it worked to him; how energy flowed like hued water within it. Judal assumed it simply collected any magoi within him, and prevented him gaining more. As if to answer a question he watched Sinbad gently lift it, to indicate he at least could do such a thing; even if the dark Magi guessed he wouldn't take it off of him. He should demand it be removed but instead he watched that hand draw over the chain, teasing the magoi within it to ripple under his touch. Such a thing was...calming, soothing even, but it shouldn't be."This is something I made with a friend a long time ago, for if we met again. I think it just...works a lot better with a Magi than a magician than we had thought; again I'm sorry about that. I kept it, but it never struck me you'd actually agree to escape them and come to me."

Come to him? What- join his household? And have a metal vessel working on him even in...such a weird way? He leaned into Sinbad's shoulder, continuing to watch his hand lazily."I never said I wanted to escape."

"No; I might have been reading between the lines there," no; as always they were just reading from two very different books. "You know how household vessels work, don't you?" He nodded. "They don't work with magicians or Magi, this was something we experimented with, and so it has a different use. We thought it would fail, as vessels don't work if the wearer doesn't wish to belong to that household. It seems you do, however, as its working fairly well."

Judal narrowed his eyes. "That's a cheap trick, you should know better than that. Have you lost your mind?"

"Who knows? Maybe you stole it from me."

Judal broke away from him, furious, even if his body wanted to stay with him. Lacking strength he felt himself slump against the wall. Sinbad had really done it; and sooner or later they would both pay for this. If only he had magoi...come to think of it, just how much had he come to rely on such a thing over the years? More and more, he thought, but then that was obvious. As he had grown stronger and stronger in time, why wouldn't he rely on it? In theory, his power was only limited to his own body; any power he gained from rukh was limitless. Of course, that much was in theory, and it was a redundant detail in his current condition. Well, it was his fault for trusting an enemy, or to let someone – anyone – get that close to him.

The solution was simple – he just needed to get away. Even if, honestly, he didn't want to. What a stupid thought...

"If it makes you feel better they probably would just think you ran off if they can't sense you." Sinbad said, as if knowing what Judal was thinking next. "You did say you were late going back to Kou. I mean, obviously they think you're smarter and stronger than to allow me to capture you so easily."

...Well...that struck a nerve, and he had been thinking that, too. But – him – saying that. Judal hadn't even forgiven him for the...kidnapping thing. And nor would he. "...The heck did I ever lower my guard for an idiot king like you anyway?"

"Who knows, but it seems like something a naive brat would do doesn't it? I just think you're angry as I thought of this before you did," that struck nerve grew fanning into full fury – was Sinbad trying to anger him? He was...admirably good at it.

"...Did I say idiot? I meant moron king," he snarled back furiously. Admittedly, he knew that wasn't exactly the best retort he had ever thought of. His flaming eyes were already searching the room close to him for something – well, anything, actually – that could prove to be both dangerous and useful. He settled on what looked to be a - pitifully – small knife on a table close by. He took it, gripping it tightly as he backed away from his captor. Seeing as nothing else was working..."That's it, let me out of here. Right now."

"Ah..." Sinbad's smile was...soft and kind, yet amused...something he hadn't really seen much before. He liked it, a lot, but he didn't like being mocked...again. Whatever that idiot was up to, things were playing into his favour. Judal was playing into his hands, and that annoyed him. "You win then, have it your way. I give up. But I hope you're a good swimmer."

"...Huh?"

The other man paused, pointedly, giving Judal more than enough time to realise what he was referring to. Those paraffin lamps...well, they were rocking gently. In fact, the whole room around them was doing the same, lightly from side to side. Of all he knew, the dark Magi was fairly certain that rooms weren't inclined to bob up and down. "We are currently on a ship. Headed for Sindria, in fact."

...He hadn't expected that. He also hadn't expected Sinbad to draw up to him, and he felt that pitiful knife being unclasped carefully from his fingers. But then he had never seriously meant to use it anyway, but that might be obvious. It was a fairly useless thing that he doubted would do any damage; he disliked weapons and favoured magic. He just...couldn't, use it right then, obviously. He watched Sinbad pick up an apple from one of the numerous baskets, peeling it in a single and swift, enviable graceful gesture before placing it in his hand. Judal just stared down dumbly at the fruit now sitting in his palm and wasn't quite sure how to respond for that. As he was hungry, he settled for taking a bite out of it, and slipped down to sit on that dark and creaky wooden floor.

"You don't seem to dislike being at sea so far, at least..."

"...I have been unconscious, you know," Judal chewed at that sweet, tangy fruit, savouring it. He felt Sinbad sit down close beside him and he reached out, not sure why he was, but curled his fingers tightly around his. The dark Magi figured he was just annoyed at that concerned look; he wasn't a child after all, he wasn't scared. The other man looked surprised, but then it wasn't like he was forgiving that idiot or anything.

As he finished his apple, he watched Sinbad reach for another. He took it, quickly, before he had a chance to peel it – the skin was the best part, after all, everyone knew that. He chewed on it slowly yet keenly before leaning in to rest his head on the other man's shoulder, feeling that rich and violet hair tickle pleasantly over his face. A warm smile slowly crept onto Sinbad's face, as though his surprise became relief. An arm curled around Judal's waist and a curiously tingling sensation he couldn't describe washed over him. "Ha, if this was what you wanted, you could have just accepted my offer to me mine. Any time, you just always rejected me. Then, what's up with this now? You're an idiot, if they find us we're both dead."

Sinbad nodded slowly, as if he had considered that. "Well, I liked the idea of you belonging to me more than my belonging to you. But when they do come for me, I'll just have to beat them." Judal was really focused more on his apple to object; but he didn't believe he could win. Not alone, he'd win if he joined with Al-Thamen certainly and became Judal's instead, but he had always been annoyingly opposed to both ideas. And he couldn't belong to that idiot anyway, they were enemies- what was he going to suggest he become the Magi for Sindria? Sindria wasn't powerful enough for that. He felt tanned fingertips trace over the side of his face, and looked back to him. "Regardless...I'll protect you from them. You have my word on that; you made that promise to be mine, after all."

...Of all the ridiculous things he could say. "...I only promised that because I thought you were joking back there. And you know it. Ha, you thought I was serious? Are you that stupid? This won't work, ever."

"Alright..." a slim finger draw up under Judal's chin, coaxing him to look Sinbad in the eye."Then look at me, and tell me that you don't want us to be together. And I'll get you go."

He remained silent.

Sinbad leaned in, stroking his long ebony hair back with both hands, admiring it before his lips brushed slowly over his cheek. Daring to test his luck, and wanting revenge anyway, Judal caught his lips teasingly, even if nervously. Well, that would be the first time – he – had kissed someone properly. As he pushed his king against the wall, the man laughed. It struck Judal as...weird; just to hear him do so in such a relaxed and content way, even if he didn't know why it seemed strange. It just did. Within moments his captor had pulled him into his lap, strong arms drawing round his prisoner and holding him rightly. For now, he was fairly sure he wanted this, a lot, and rested tiredly against him. Until he escaped or persuaded Sinbad to take that chain off him, he would at least enjoy this. Deep down he felt his king was right; and knew that man was who he wanted – he always had been, there was no one like him.

He didn't really understand why; he just knew he wanted this. That hand in his hair whilst another surrounded his weary body, and his own fingers tangled in that wild and violet hair of the man in front of him. He tried not to explain it, he just accepted that embrace, aware he had never let anyone that close to him before. Judal knew that, if he really had been a naive brat, he would have believed an idiot king's claims that this would last forever. It wouldn't, but for now it was nice to think like that – that warmth, that comfort; that touch – were just too much to resist.

Strangely enough, this was something the oracle had never meant to happen. Really Judal knew it was his fault, for going to watch Sinbad sleep that time and thinking it would be fun not to leave when he woke. But then, he had always liked nothing more than sneaking in to watch his king sleep.


	6. Songbird

_**Night Six: Songbird**_

Judal had awoken wrapped in the arms of not only a man, but the very man he had never thought he would have. Or, more accurately, the man who seemed to be having him, but that was a minor detail. Either way it was the last thing he had expected.

Within the muted light of a cabin on a ship allegedly bound for Sindria, he found himself pressed against a - by then - familiar, warm, and wonderfully toned chest. A hand unconsciously stroked through his tangled black hair, and currently he was daring himself to look up into that man's sleeping face. He flushed as he did, and came to dumbly stare at Sinbad's closed eyelids. It was silly, but he further dared himself to reach up into that man's hair and felt almost surprised as slim fingers caught in that rich and violet mane. He knew he had never been held before, wasn't sure why such a thing felt so incredible or calming. He just accepted that it did. Silently he drew a palm over one of those defined and bronzed arms wrapped around him, curiously feeling how soft and firm his skin was. How odd, after all the times he had watched this man, to be like this with him now.

He thought of those times, the many obsessive hours whittled away staring at him. How ridiculous it seemed to even watch, everyone slept sometime after all. He never knew that this man had always intrigued him, nor why he had been so beautiful – powerful – in his eyes. Perhaps it was simply as Sinbad would never be his, which was a good enough reason he thought to like someone. He didn't know; after a while he simply acknowledged he liked watching him sleep, and left it at that.

Sinbad continued to be a confusing person. He slept unguarded; even his metal vessels lay scattered across a nearby table; their glimmering of silver and gold just out of reach. To Judal, it was a careless announcement of how helpless he was; that he was no danger to the man who was – technically – his enemy. Perplexed he wondered if that idiot actually trusted him; he was a trusting person, after all. Those vessels were definitely something Sinbad prided and had endured a lot to acquire them. That man holding him had, after all, conquered Baal's dungeon at just fourteen years old. Judal would have been a very small child at that time. Since then, they had clashed as the dungeons he pursued were those he himself had raised – and for other people. They had an interesting past, and the man was certainly remarkable.

The dark Magi wouldn't let his guard down like that – well actually he had done so recently and was the reason he was in this embarrassing mess. How different they were. Sinbad had no royal blood, yet like the Judal he had somehow been destined for greatness at birth. However no one was supposed to best the latter's power and strength, but his king clearly didn't count him as a threat. Yet as a Magi _he_ was the special one and he should be in control of the situation. So then why was he the one kidnapped, chained and wrapped protectively in his enemy's arms? He should be making Sinbad his. That irritating man should be at his mercy or being taken back to Kou, not this. If it wasn't for that chain, anyway, he wouldn't be in this mess. But if he didn't want to belong to that man, the chain obviously wouldn't work on him. It was an irritating thought, but technically it was his own fault he was both powerless and unable to leave.

Sighing at that thought he leaned in, watching a hand stroke teasingly over his waist. Sinbad had carefully ensured it was Judal who had lost control, and may well have waited until the moment where he had played straight into his hands –well, arms. Glaring, he knew it was no wonder why his captor slept so soundly. That hand tracing the smooth curve of his exposed hip moved to rub firmly over the...sensitive spot on his lower back. He felt his skin prickle and his body shift in enjoyment against that hand, whilst assuring himself that sooner or later he would win.

Carefully, and with a little difficultly as his body still felt a bit weak, he drew up from where he lay on the man's chest and shifted away from those strong arms. That touch was just making him feel...too strange and warm. He moved to the foot of that bed he no longer saw as unremarkable and picked up a long, silver toothed comb from a nearby table. He set about loosening the various ties in his messy hair, watching the endless and shadowy strands curtain down over his slight, ivory shoulders. Silently he ran his fingers through it. He couldn't remember, really, what possessed him to never cut his now ankle-length hair. He guessed he wanted to see if Al-Thamen objected but they didn't. Why would they care about something so stupid? Well, he would, it wasn't that stupid to him anymore and he had become fairly vain over his hair.

Behind him, the bronzed body of his king stirred, and he paused fussing with his hair to watch him. After a long moment and feeling his body grow warm and tingling again just watching him, he turned back. Concerning Al-Thamen, he knew they would try and kill Sinbad for abducting their oracle - but then they always wanted to kill him. So did Judal...usually. Only he was thinking he disliked that thought, he wanted his king to not die in fact, but that man standing against them was...unrealistic and laughable. Even so, who knew what would happen? If fate was ruled by the tyrannical swing of a pendulum as Ithnan claimed –well, strange things could happen.

Anyway, such ponderings made his head hurt. He had been too deep in thought to notice Sinbad rise to sitting behind him, mischief playing over his face as he studied his distracted prisoner. As such, Judal's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a heated – and very naked body – press up firmly against his back. He dropped his comb as an arm coiled tightly around his waist and lips brushed slowly down his neck. Yes, that idiot really did always remove his clothes in his sleep. As a certain – and hardened - pressure shifted against Judal's lower back his eyes widened and he froze. "...Not even a kiss before you go about brushing your hair? And you call me cold..."

He watched as his king's hands reached up to palm and pinch inquisitively under the clothed section of his chest, before feeling himself being pulled backwards. Flattened on the bed he was greeted with a –specific – view of Sinbad he didn't expect really to see, and quickly averted his eyes. As he went to sit back up he felt his tops being drawn off him, before hands lightly pushed his shoulders back down. Shocked and feeling slightly exposed he lay against the silky white sheets as Sinbad sat up at his waist. Looking immensely proud of his victory, the man's tanned fingers drew curiously over his prisoner's exposed chest; Judal feeling his skin tingle in enjoyment where he was touched.

"What...do you have a problem with me brushing my hair now?" ...he wasn't sure what else to say, really. His thoughts were that if he was going to be grabbed and undressed in such a way, the least that idiot could do was put on clothes first. Right now he had no idea where to look.

"I do; if you belong to me it would be nice to do something like that for you," he had never seen an expression like that; Sinbad looked so...content, happy, he guessed. Strong fingers traced over the subtle curves of his body and down his arms, before gripping his fingers tightly. He felt...transfixed, really, he had never done anything like this and had no idea how to react. "Or are you going to tell me you aren't mine still?"

"...Who knows..." his hands were released, and that strong, alluring – and still very much naked body – pressed down upon him. There was no escape even if he wanted to, and an extremely interesting fire was crossing those usually calm eyes which he liked a lot. Soft lips sought his out in an equally soft kiss and he leaned up into that, craving the warmth and wetness of such a thing. He gripped at the man's shoulders as fingers spread out, feathering and caressing lightly over his bare chest. He pressed up against that touch, thinking of nothing else, just how...breathless he felt around this man, really. It was as thought he could no longer think straight.

"If anyone did know, I hoped you would," Sinbad informed him softly. Lips left his, tracing a slow, damp trail over his jaw and down as his throat, and then down from there. He lay, no longer protesting, as he felt hands draw further and further down his body and Sinbad seemed content to lick and kiss over his chest and stomach. Overwhelmed and, feeling increasingly helpless, Judal closed his eyes and just savoured it. After several long moments which had Judal's body tingling in anticipation his king shift back up kissing at his painted eyelids and forehead. As though concerned he felt a hand ran through his loose hair as if to calm him and that...strange, vulnerable sensation within him. His heart was racing, but he just knew he didn't want this to stop. "Hm, you know, that's pretty much what I expected your body to look like..."

It took a while for Judal to comprehend those words. It was only when a chill ran over his exposed skin that he looked down, and noticed the black dress pants he wore had been removed. Sinbad's eyes lingered over his nude form hungrily; and he felt irritated not to notice him doing something like that. Nor that he had stopped him. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

That content look was gradually becoming something more playful and mischievous, and he tried not to feel excited by it. The dark Magi watched his king lean up, enchanted once again as a wealth of rich and deep violet tresses cascaded down the man's tanned shoulders and chest. It looked like a radiant, darkly seductive waterfall, if such things existed. He...really was too beautiful to be real. Or at the very least, certainly too perverted to be real. "We'll be arriving in my country pretty soon. I can't risk anyone seeing you there yet, so I was going to have you wear something else. I assumed servants usually dressed you in Kou."

That, again, confused Judal. The man was certainly anything but a servant – surely he hadn't forgotten that? And he was perfectly capable of dressing himself. "Are you an idiot? I can put on clothes you know; it's not difficult or anything..."

"You seemed to enjoy me undressing you, anyway."

"...Whatever - just don't make me wear anything weird."

"Such as?" a dark eyebrow was raised – right, of course that would interest him.

"How would I know? I'm not you; I don't get perverted thoughts or ideas."

"Strange you should say that after having dreams about me. Who was it sneaking into my rooms first...touching me in my sleep...?" Judal looked away Judal looked away sharply as Sinbad leaned in. And that was the first time his king ever noticed that expression and so eyed him curiously.

Judal distracted himself, playing with the wealth of gold bracelets glimmering over his forearms – one of the few things he was still wearing. "I never did anything like this to you. You're the first person to do anything like...this. No one else has ever...so..."

It sounded fairly silly to Judal, admittedly. He felt a hand reach in to run over his cheek as his king looked over him thoughtfully. His fingers slipped down, over the ruby jewelled choker he wore, before gripping - that – chain tightly. He reached up to hold his hand in turn. "...I should have guessed that, this might be a bit much for you right now..." Sinbad cleared his throat."It just seems strange for a virgin to sneak into someone's room, that's all."

"Huh? I figured if I seduced you then you'd be mine," he explained, and Sinbad looked amused by that. "Look, I'm different; I can do what I want. You're a king so you're not meant to go round being irresponsible – kidnapping and...touching people. Everyone knows that."

"Everyone knows but me, apparently. Doing something like that though – if it wasn't me, it could have ended badly. The wrong person would hurt you, you know,"...really, was he being lectured? He was strong enough to escape from anything...usually. "Someone else might take advantage of you, and I wouldn't like that." he felt it was weird, how soft that man's expression looked at that moment."Did you – ah – ever try to 'seduce' someone else?"

...He didn't need to say it that way. "Who else would there be, idiot? You know full well it's always you. I'm not stupid, most people are smart enough to beg me for power; but you aren't. Always watching you, trying to get you to notice me...it's humiliating..." he admitted as Sinbad laughed slightly. "...Shut up. It's not like I'm going to watch you anymore," – he insisted, despite the fact he had watched the man sleep only a short while ago. "Just don't get weird about it."

"Once we get back to Sindria, I want to be the one seducing you. I seem to be better at it than you are anyway..." with one last teasing kiss Sinbad drew off of him, brushing back his long hair. "I won't go any further with you; our first time should be memorable for the right reasons."

"Don't be so confident you can seduce me anyway. You could just teach me and..." Judal sat up, feeling disappointed he had moved away. He watched the older man draw a white sheet over his body, and eyed over it; eyes were drawn how it clung and rippled tantalisingly over his perfect and well toned body, and felt unable to look away.

"People usually want me, so that helps," annoyingly, Sinbad knew he was alluring along with desired, and more likely had seduced countless people. Judal couldn't even compare to them. "That look...so you want to touch me then?"

"No!" he protested loudly, face burning as he averted his eyes and went to move away. He felt a hand circle his arm and pull him in. His body fell lightly against his king's chest and a strong arm reached round to settle at his hip to keep him there. Annoyed, he looked up to see a shadow shift in those calm eyes. "...What are you doing?"

"Letting you give me something – I – want."

"What do you mean..." he paused as Sinbad seized his hand. It was uncurled and pressed to that warm, bronzed chest and over a rapid heartbeat. He tried to pull back but his wrist was held tightly, confident eyes never leaving his as his fingertips were drawn slowly down his king's soft skin and over the firm muscles of his stomach. He felt the man sigh, keen muscles rippling like silk under his touch as Judal's hand reached his waist. He kept his eyes on it, feeling as though his face was on fire as the sheet gave way and his hand disappeared beneath it. His hand was drawn back and forth, moving under that sheet slowly, teasing him as he seemed to like it, and he felt unable to meet his eye.

The man shifted back against the pillows, relaxing and pulling Judal back to lie on him. With his free hand the dark Magi covered his face, aware of his other one being coaxed and led to the man's hip and down further than that. He enjoyed the guided path over hot supple skin and what felt like curled silky hair. His palm was drawn in easy circles, and both of them were shifted up as his king continued to play over his pale hip. Eventually his hand reached something more...interesting. Something that felt hot and huge – along with throbbing. "W-what is that?!"

"...What do you think it is?" soft lips pressed to his forehead, and a hand reached up to press Judal against his king's firm shoulder. There he lay, staring again at the white sheet and how it shivered from the calm motions of their linked hands beneath it; feeling equally curious and nervous. Sinbad's fingers curled tightly around his, prompting him to grip hold of that same – large - organ that quivered with intense enthusiasm under his touch. He felt the other man moan, shifting back and started to guide Judal's hand back and forth over him, until they fell into a smooth, yet deliberate rhythm. "There...I'm not so scary am I?" yes, yes he was. "Just relax against me and watch..."

"...Don't tell me to relax in that voice. It makes me nervous," he scowled. He felt both his hidden palm and finger be made to continue pinching and gliding over what he knew was a sensitive part of his body. The grip continued to lead him firmly, as though teaching as he asked. He just felt so...embarrassed...touching another man in such a way. With another moan his king leaned in, kissing at him hungrily before allowing that hand at his hip to...wander down. It was when Sinbad's fist cupped gently around - him – in turn that he cried out. As his king's hand worked calmly at his body, a strong thumb running over him teasingly, he felt himself growing strangely hot and tingly as before. Under the sheet, their hands quickened their collective pace.

Judal lay and allowed his every touch to be controlled before, later rather than sooner, his hand was released. It was around that time Sinbad had shouted out loudly and his body grew rigid, and the dark Magi felt something scalding and wet flood over the fingers of his hidden hand.

Even if he wasn't sure he wanted to, Judal drew his hand out from under the sheet as his king shifted to sit and tease his fingers over his captive's inner thigh. Shuddering deeply he looked at his hand, noticing curiously that it was streaked with white. With one look at his confused face that – idiot – was laughing at him again. Well – what did he expect? He had said he had not touched – anyone –like that before.

"...Stop laughing at me!" that man was so damned infuriating...

Drawing that hand away from his thigh, he felt his king sit behind him before gripping his wrist gently and pressing his ivory fingers up to Judal's lips. He was curious, so he drew his tongue over them and tasted something...strange. He looked back, stubbornly insisting to clean his soaked hands as that man circled his arms round him with a soft smile. He leaned back; lips brushing against the hand now stroking over them. "That's a taste you'll get used to, sooner or later. And I'll get used to your taste, too."

Judal had really no idea what that meant. Right now he felt...overwhelmed, so he just nodded a little stupidly. He was sure this was another battle he had lost, and he had played into that man's hands again. Sinbad tighten his arms around him before drawing away, that sheet held round his waist as he did. This time Judal didn't avert his eyes, watching that perfect body slip off the bed and away from him.

"I'll just be a few minutes so don't go anywhere," he was assured before the man left the room, and closed the door behind him. What a ridiculous thing to say; they were on a boat – where would he go? It's not as if Judal had ever learned to swim.

He felt frustrated, anyway. That strange tingling in his body had only gotten steadily worse and a familiar and throbbing sensation had returned to a – certain – area of his body. Scowling heavily at the door, and in his defiance, he positioned his hand to cup over himself as Sinbad's had before he had left. He laughed slightly before grasping heavily at himself, crying out as he did. He tried to copy the same smooth, calm motion that Sinbad would do, drawing a thumb slowly over his sensitive skin even if he was too impatient to tease himself. It felt pleasant though, and he shivered deeply. He was careful to picture that – infuriating, wonderful –person in his mind, yet didn't let go of that anger that he had left him like this.

Judal was enjoying his own touch too much to notice Sinbad returning. His king had moved close to him, dressed in his usual purple and – ironically – white and leaned over to push Judal's hand away from himself. With an irritated sigh he let go and glared at him. "...What now, idiot king? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The man just smiled teasingly. "You don't remember me saying no one apart from me gets to touch you? That includes you as well, so you know..." the dark Magi shuddered as a hand teased lightly over the soft, sensitive skin inside of his upper thigh. It was as though his king persuaded his legs to part, and so they did. "You're meant to obey me, remember..." right, as if such a thing bothered that idiot. Even now he knew he wasn't serious about that, he just liked how embarrassed he could make the younger man.

"...You have got to be kidding me..." that irritation dissolved into a soft moan, however. That idiot – his idiot, leaned in to plant feather light kisses over where Judal's hand had been just moments ago. He leaned back against the pillows in defeat, shuddering. That expert hand was cupped over him and working calmly – too calmly – to finish what he had started. He felt a scalding and pleasant mouth draw over him tightly as a tongue curled deliciously around that sensitive part of his body, lapping over him before sucking deeply. "...I guess I really am just your damned songbird after all..." he had said without thinking, as if admitting his surrender. From far below, Sinbad gave him a curious look. "...Never mind; it's what you called me in that dream."

His king drew off him, a thumb flicking over the tip of that slicked muscle as if to taunt him. It worked. "You know...I like that. A lot." ...of course he would. Perfect nails roamed over him before that mouth returned– there – and Judal continued to shudder and tremble over what that man was doing to him. His body arched, and as it did he felt a hand slip behind him to massage at his lower back. He cried out, Sinbad drawing off what he was servicing as if he had discovered something interesting. The dark Magi was just annoyed at how his sensitive, highly aroused skin chilled under the other man's breath. "My songbird –locked in a cage and only I hold your key."

"Ha? Speaking of," following an agonisingly pleasurable moan, Judal motioned to that softly glowing chain adorning his nude body – his cage. He watched Sinbad pause before shaking his head. A thumb ran again firmly over that sensitive part of him, as if to quieten him and gently usher him to lying back. He stretched back against the pillows obediently, feeling very much defeated and belonging to that man. Right then he didn't mind that so much. "...Why not?"

"I don't want to risk you flying away and leaving me if I did that just yet. Besides, it looks so pretty on you when you're lying back like that for me..."

Heat rose within him, shivering again as his king returned to enjoying his songbird's body. He just felt breathless, again transfixed and seduced by the temptation of that man's fingers and lips. He didn't even want to try and stop him anymore; he knew how much his confused body wanted this to last forever. "Sooner or later, I'll get free. When I do, I'll make you mine."

"In that case I'll keep you locked in your cage forever."

"...Don't even joke about something like that..." for a moment he watched Sinbad give him that same warm, contented expression. Judal knew such a look made him feel breathless and incapable of thinking straight. That warm, moist tongue enveloped him again, sucking deeply as the dark Magi fell into something of a contented – and highly aroused – state. He knew he was being delayed, teased so his king could really savour him, and he didn't think he minded. He enjoyed it, even if he would never admit that. That touch was more than what his virgin body could endure, but he wasn't really thinking about that anymore. It was hard to think about anything anymore as he closed his eyes and failed to see anything past that man and their moment.


	7. Desires and Depravity

**_Night Seven: Desires and Depravity_**

Dusk had recently fallen, and Judal found himself looking out from the expansive balcony over that country – Sinbad's country. By night, the pitch-hued skies over Sindria were bathed under the radiance of a thousand fires. Both gold and crimson flame, brighter than day itself, grew steadily far below to welcome back it's – highly troublesome – ruler. Their celebration stretched from the crescent-shaped network of streets and spread to the far off docks and quay, even igniting the velvet and dark waters far beyond them. He could see almost everything from up in that tall tower it seemed; and even from that far away place he could hear their music and song. Ideally of course, Judal would have wanted to be there. His captor told him he would be – eventually. For now, however he was asked to remain safe and out of sight, to watch and to wait patiently. Usually the volatile young man was anything but patient but uncharacteristically he was inclined to do as asked. And seeing Sindria like this...that idiot had done rather well for himself.

Both silken white drapes and his own overly long, loose ebony hair curtained around him in the light breeze as he continued to watch far below him. The same air was rich, both floral and warm with the mingled scents of agar wood and jasmine – some prison really. But then Sinbad had been right – even if he wouldn't admit that – this was a scene much more peaceful than he was used to. Calm enough to almost – almost – lull the dark Magi into a false sense of security. But then, perhaps he was already there and had not realised. Part of him dwelled on the thought of remaining here forever, even.

What a strange sense of humour his king had; allowing his caged prisoner so close to the star lit sky and ever-welcoming horizon. Along with the civilised chaos far below, he knew that diamond and dark expanse far above caught his eye – and laughably he was denied it by the very man he was awaiting the return of. The passing days however had not bored him, strangely – however the luxury and comfort was fleeting and he knew it would not last. He quietly waited for more than Sinbad after all; he also was awaiting that single pendulum swing. He waited for this to change, and he know it would – and each passing moment marked how all this could either all change or remain the same.

His fingers lovingly, and unconsciously, ran over that glittering chain around his neck – his cage. The very cage he could not fly from yet. Like any songbird, he longed to take flight and go where the wind and moment took him. Part of him didn't want that – it was worrying- was he going too soft and too tame if he was having such thoughts? No, of course not, he wanted his power back – even more than that...that man. That dream from those many nights ago weighed heavily on him, too heavily it seemed. Those were strange thoughts; and of course, the moment that cage was opened he would claim those untamed skies as his own again. The thought dwindled and disappointed as the heavy doors behind him were thrown open. He looked back at them from his balcony and its accompanying ocean-chilled winds.

His king, his abductor, and somewhat star-crossed lover, it seemed had returned. Judal had, again uncharacteristically, intended to greet Sinbad warmly. Instead he blurted; "...wow, your face looks...really, really terrible..."

Well...he had never claimed to be tactful, but he would perhaps not have wanted to say that. The tall man entered the rooms silently, and looked over him. Instantly the dark Magi knew, exactly, what it was – the tell-tale signs of falling to depravity. Those bruises were something he had seen of many people over his life, only on those times he had found it amusing. However, with those marks covering his king's exotic features and it seemed a far amount of the lift side of his body – strangely he didn't see the funny side. It was simply an ugly injury and didn't suit him. Curious as to how bad it was – how much time the man had before descending to a black king – Judal moved forward in a light jingle of golden bracelets. His warm feet cooled against the cool marble floor as he drew to his king's side.

"Ah, this is a gift Ithnan gave me I'm not sure I liked; he appeared here..." that idiot was calm – too calm. Didn't he know what this curse meant? He course he did, he should do. Was this...panic? Sinbad just looked down at him – that same serene and maddening expression, as Judal's slender fingers ran over the bandages wrapped over his chest. That darkness stained his bronzed skin, the same bruising proved expansive and...what now? He felt strong, comforting fingers circle his own. What the...why did Judal need comforting? "It's a nuisance I'll admit that – but it's not as bad as you think. I'll be back to normal before you know it. Until then I know – I'll be careful. No using magoi."

His ruby eyes gave him a cynical look. "You're a moron –you know what this curse means, right? You'll be a black king for us now..." us, yes, as he was one of them. Ah, that infuriating smile! He looked over at his sceptre, neglected on a nearby couch – if he had magic he would have gotten rid of that smile. "...The hell is wrong with you, Sinbad? Isn't this what you never wanted to happen? And now –"

His protests died down as Sinbad leaned in, breath streaming warmly against his cheek as he did. "Curses don't exist, you should know that. As it's you – I'll let you in on a secret, Judal. I was cursed once before. I fell halfway to depravity on that occasion and almost lost everything, and it was due to a fellow king from a distant land I could save myself. Do you think I can fall a second time? Relax –I'll be fine."

He paused- halfway to depravity? What the heck was that anyway? Logically, it would be exactly as he sounded. In spite of himself Judal felt calmed but...even so, he didn't believe it. He looked up; seeing that strangely dark – alluring - gleam in the amber eyes that no longer seemed that calm. He...seemed himself at least, and he was strong. Stronger than most people, or if he was wrong perhaps more idiotic than most.

Sinbad leaned in, whispering slowly in his ear again. "Trust me..." he nodded, slowly. "You know though, you should have asked me why I'm here."

"...Fine. What are –" he was cut off suddenly. In a moment the fracture of a heartbeat – and his was fairly fast at that – he felt strong hand meet and curl around his. The powerful man pushed him backwards, and against the bed's numerous pillows behind him. As he fell in a shower of raven hair, he felt his king join him. Judal felt his body being pressed and his lips claimed in a rough and searching kiss. If this was what being half way cursed meant...he liked it. "...Ah, what's so damned funny now?"

"How cute it is seeing you all worried about something trivial like this"...that curse wasn't trivial – any sane person knew that. A darkened and depravity bruised hand stroked under and framed Judal's chin, raising it before outlining his assaulted lips tenderly. "Maybe that chain is making you soft..." that thought had occurred to him, and he didn't like it."But promise me one thing – if Ithnan – or any of them come here, let me deal with them. Right now I really...want to show them what I'm capable of..."

Judal wasn't sure what that meant; only it made him tingle slightly and think he wanted to see that. He wasn't entirely sure what that idiot could do against them right now, anyway, but he nodded regardless. Instead he watched hands hold his tightly again, and attempted to calm how hard his heart was pounding. "I..."

He was interrupted by another, deeper kiss as his king pressed him back slowly into the soft pillows with a warm smile, and eyes that seemed to be set on fire. He felt a pleasant, rather intoxicating shill of excitement gush through him as he lay there, hands linked with his, fingers caressing his own. His king leaned in, his breath hot and teasing over his throat and he leaned back with a slight shiver. "So...can you remember what I'm here for, Judal? I'm sure I told you..."

"N-no..." well he did know; Sinbad had been rather boastful and irritatingly confident about seducing him once they were in his country. As he had never been seduced before, he thought of it often, and had even waited curiously for it. But now, whilst he was cursed? But then it didn't seem to matter to him. The whole fact he wasn't taking him seriously was ridiculous, yet almost made him feel there was nothing to worry about. Hm...he really had been here, like this, for too long.

"I think you do," silky violet hair drew in tantalising waves over his cheek and throat as Sinbad leaned in to draw his lips over his ear. "So...that time you dreamed of me. Of us..." yes, Judal did remember such a dream. He liked to think of it often, in fact. "Tell me about it – what did I do to you. Or, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Me? Yeah right, it was your fault making me dream such perverted things."

"Perverted? I like the sound of that. Maybe it was my dream, and you just dreamed it for me."

"...Huh?" That's idiotic even for you..."

"You really are a naive brat sometimes..."

"Yeah, of course I am. I'd have to be to want you," he muttered, and apparently that's what that man wanted to hear. He inclined to his touch as fingertips lightly teased over his stomach. Even though his hands were released he didn't move, instead shuddered as a palm traced its familiar path over the soft curve of his hip, brushing over his dress pants as if contemplating whether it wished to go further. Annoyingly it simply rested on his exposed navel.

"Tonight I thought would be a special night for us; it's why I chose it. Both caged together, unable to use magoi...equal I guess. Isn't that what you wanted?" ...well, they weren't, Sinbad was still stronger right now. He felt his king's arms draw around him and held him as he descended to kiss at his ivory chest. For whatever reason Judal himself drew off and cast his tops aside for him. As he had drawn up he felt a hand graze and stroke gently at his lower back. His whole body shuddered and lean heavily back against those fingers. "Hm...you're so sensitive right about...here..." he gasped sharply as nails raked, cat-like over the base of his spine. His fingers tightened on his king's shoulders in a failed attempt to compose himself. "Did you know that? It's...nice..."

"...Yes," he admitted quietly.

Sinbad continued to lick over his chest for a long moment before leaning back in for another kiss, powerful hands still warm and seductively running over his lower back. He leaned up, exploring the soft warmth of those lips, and for a moment felt like this was like that dream. But no – it was different. Evening felt so gentle, sweeter than how it had been back then; and how irritating it was that he hadn't imagined such things this vividly. "I don't get it..." he heard that man whisper to him softly as Judal's trembling hands drew round his neck. "Why is it I've never been able to get you out of my mind? You always seem like a dream I'll wake up from, and you're taunting me with that. Even now that you're mine..."

Judal knew he couldn't answer that. Even if he could he knew he really, really didn't want to answer that.

A hand continued to tease its warm palm over that sensitive of him, and he watched his other hand keenly. It drew back over his hip, gradually drawing those dress pants down more and more, and steadily revealing more of his pale body. He looked away shyly and their eyes met, an ever gentle and warm look in those eyes as if to calm any doubts he had. He was too nervous for that to work, especially as he was laid naked before him for a second time.

"It's time for my songbird to sing again..." how he resented ever telling that man that name. He fell however into another, more overwhelming kiss, feeling a hot and moist tongue probing him savouring, and he allowed it. What a feeling it was, being within his arms on this night. Just like in his dream, those fractured and impure thoughts were enough to overpower him; more so as a hand traced lightly up his body to tangle its fingers within his endless silken strands of black hair. After another and ironically chaste kiss, Sinbad drew back.

He watched that man sit up on his chest, feeling heat rise in his face as he looked over what was now a bronzed and equally nude body. He...never really noticed when that man undressed, and felt almost as if he had missed something. He watched slim and tanned fingers reach up to stroke over his lips. He had intended to kiss at them, eyeing over Sinbad's body absently and not too sure what he planned, but felt them press against him as if asking not so politely for entry. All that man gave him for an answer was a seductive, yet slightly pleading, look. He sighed, heavily painted eyelids closing, as he gave into his coaxing and licked gently over his thumb – which teasingly coaxed itself into his mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" he demanded, albeit muffled as him speaking allowed fingers to slip between his lips. He felt a hand cup and part his thighs, gently ushering him to lie back. He did, watching Sinbad shift down at his side and lean in, watching those fingers slick their way in deeper and shuddered as Judal's tongue obediently lapped and coated over them.

"Enjoying something priceless..." his king replied quietly, as though entranced by the dark Magi working at his fingers. He felt another hand reach down, stroking at the silky skin of his upper thigh and moving up, persuading his legs to part further. "But...I'm curious what will happen when you get your magoi back. I'm wondering if it will be difficult to persuade you to stay here and let me take care of all the complicated stuff so we can stay together. Ha...maybe I just like you obeying me..."

It was a joke, but he glared back heatedly anyway. As if proving Judal liked this, his captor stroked a wet thumb over his lips and drew back his hand from him. That hand dropped, disappearing down and settled at ...another, and far more sensitive and private way into his body. He arched, flushing curiously Sinbad's other arm circled and lifted him slightly. "...Perverted king..."

"So you keep telling me..." Sinbad laughed softly, returning to lick gently at his chest and grip him tightly as Judal's body shuddered and tensed. He let out a cry as a soaking finger circled that entrance gently and teasingly, before slowly penetrating his body. His arms gripped around his king's strong yet slender shoulders. He felt that finger increase its pressure, pushing in to gently claim him before steadily working in a second. Judal felt his body, as if by instinct, embrace them tightly, feeling warmth prickle within him as his slicked fingers teased and slipped back and forth within him. They did so gradually at first, slowly quickening before falling into a steady pace with the rising and falling of the younger man's body below him.

Held tightly on one arm, he looked down at his irresponsible king. Said king's tongue was currently stroking wet and deliberate circles over a pearly pink and satiny soft nipple. Noticing he was being watched, amber eyes held his gaze fiercely before gathering the sensitive and erect skin between heated lips, lapping slowly over its delicate tip before drawing it firmly into his mouth and sucking at it deeply. He cried out, again, both from the heavy pressure of his mouth on him and the fingers shifting so deliciously within him. Sinbad drew off before shifting to claim the other side of his chest in the same way, kissing and lightly nipping at it and more than likely aware of how loud his heart was pounding. "It's alright...I'm just making sure you're ready as otherwise this might hurt you. But can you feel how much your body wants me inside you?"

"...Yes. S-stop and I'll make you regret it..."Judal replied rather breathlessly, feeling his moist chest chilling in the cool evening air.

"Will you now..." the older man purred as he took to carefully easing a third finger within him in a more fluid motion. He grinned as Judal's body continued to comply and follow him eagerly, watching him before finally drawing off of his moist and erect chest. The dark Magi had been too focused on those fingers caressing within him to notice Sinbad's hand guiding his own. It wasn't until his king's free hand guided his to something...familiar and swollen...that his eyes shot open. That same, hardened organ, not covered in a sheet this time, was placed within his grip once again. Seeing its size, Judal flushed, having no idea what that man was thinking and looked away. That idiot just looked flattered however.

"Right now I want you to touch me here again...a bit like that time before," he commented as the arm holding him was removed, but the fingers within him continued their massaging of his body. He lay back against the pillows once again, flustered when he remembered what exactly that time he meant. Sinbad reached out, and over him before drawing a small bottle filled with...something... from under the pillows and dropped it onto the dark Magi's stomach. As it was cold he shivered before giving him a look. "Use that on me, as much as you can really. I don't want you too sore when you wake up."

He wasn't too sure what that meant anyway. He picked up the bottle as his king shifted back, smiling as he watched him and continued to calmly circle his fingers within him. He had been opening the bottle as his body gave a sudden and surprisingly violent jerk. Something deep within him had twitched as if lightening struck there, and he watched that curiously clear fluid spill out coldly onto his stomach as a result. The sweet scent of vanilla wafted out, contrasting with the heavily perfumed air around them and making him feel light headed. His king coated his ivory fingers in what had spilled before guiding them onto...him, and drawing them in a now familiar motion, slowly back and forth at first, in time with the fingers still slipping deep within his body. He cried out, feeling a hand reach in to help him grasp at that huge, throbbing organ as his body was assaulted. Occasionally he felt the older man massage over his stomach, gathering up more of that sweetly fragranced fluid to help him coat steadily over that...part of his king. He was encouraged to stroke over him faster, and so he did.

The collective mingling of both sweet and floral scents veiled thickly around him, as though intoxicating him. Steadily the lengthening organ within his fist grew harder, and wetter, as if anticipating something and a steady hunger was growing in the other man's eye. Something, he guessed, wasn't like a craving for fruit at any rate. Finally Judal felt his hand squeezed and placed aside. "Shift your hips up and lay back for me..." Sinbad told him gently.

"Huh?" the dark Magi looked at him before lying back heavily on the soft, pale pillows and looking back at him before lifting his body. He felt arms link powerfully under his thighs, holding him firmly before his king shifted so he was kneeling. He felt something hard move against, guessing what it was, and then felt that pulsing, heated organ press against his body. It rubbed against him, hot and soaking, and he shuddered before Sinbad took a deep breath and with great and slow care impaled Judal's body with his own.

Judal uttered a surprised cry as a curious and fleeting mix of both pain and weakness flooded through his legs and body lusciously. As Sinbad drew in, brushing a hand through his hair comfortingly he felt what he could only imagine was that man's body embedded wetly within his own, virgin one. His king's eyes didn't leave his, smiling slightly as he carefully gripped at the dark Magi's hips to guide him onto his king further until they were firmly locked as one. Those strong hands softly rubbed over and held his waist and he closed his eyes, aware his own legs parted to wrap round that beautiful and bronzed – yet cursed – body – tightly.

"Just relax back now and let me take care of the rest..." he heard his king say quietly, and nodded. He felt as if he was in a daze, aware of very little of the world beyond his closed eyelids aside from Sinbad. The man was moving slowly within him, as though he was savouring both slipping and circling inside of his drenched body. He shifted, hands reaching up to stroking down and hold tightly his smooth and toned arms as he did, all the time losing himself to that caress within his body. He knew he had never felt anything like that, and finally strong hands reach up to grip his fingers as if to reassure him he was still there.

His ravished body shuddered, his skin feeling prickled with heat as he continued to lie there and never let go of his hands. He was aware of the slow motion thrusting gently in and out of his body, captivated by the feeling and felt his body being shifted up more fully onto the pillows. He moaned slightly as a familiar warm body teased and rubbed against his, a hand settling again at his lower back. Sinbad had leaned in; drawing sweat beaded back hair away from Judal's face as his lips teased softly over the delicate shell of his ear. With a soft kiss there he had said – three words – to him, and Judal's eyes had snapped open. Those were three words he had never heard before and confused him. But then he guessed they were significant from the way Sinbad pushed deeper within him and amber eyes held as he did. Arms were wrapped around him and the dark Magi was suddenly aware of a hot flood of moisture stinging at his eyes. Tears...he thought after drawing his hand to wipe them away. He couldn't even remember a time he had genuinely cried.

A strong hand drew caressed softly over his porcelain cheek, and he leaned into it as he rested against Sinbad's shoulder. Exhaustion began to veil heavily upon Judal' body, and he continued to shudder and shift with the rising and falling thrusting rhythm of the other man's body as it continued to slip firmly and deliciously within his. Sinbad's actions as he explored him continued to sap away and greedily savour any strength the dark Magi had, but he liked it and wanted him to have it. He wanted it to last forever, that burning and heavily pulsating muscle deep within him and this moment. He'd give up all of his strength for that.

How perplexing this all was. He couldn't really describe it, but it was as though this man was a sun-swept tide he couldn't pull away from. He knew he was losing any resolve he had just being touched by him, and...those three words confused him anyway. With a deep and final thrust, and a sensation as though lightening surged through Judal a second time, as well as his every muscle tensing almost painfully. He shouted out again as he felt sudden and sticky warmth erupted powerfully within him. Shuddering at the end of his orgasm, Sinbad collapsed on him heavily, enfolding him in his arms and stroking through his sweat streaked hair. He was saying something, but Judal lacked the strength to hear it, and couldn't over the sound of his racing heart.

To think not so long ago both men had been rejecting and pulling away from each other. Now Sinbad was embracing him so tightly he couldn't breathe and Judal was...confused in ways he felt he could never be confused. As though reluctant to he felt his king draw carefully out of his curiously sore body and seemed concerned about him. How strange, as well – long ago the dark Magi had accepted the world was a cruel and complicated place. Right now it felt as if neither of those two things were correct, and it had been made simple and kind due to a single promise from a single man. That just seemed...idiotic.

Nuzzling him tenderly, Sinbad shifted off him and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright?" He nodded, even if Judal had no idea how he felt.

"Of course..." he murmured. He looked back at him, watching the same tanned fingers trace lovingly down his tear and sweat streaked face. He decided he was fine –more than fine, really. Aside from the familiar, uncomfortable throbbing between his legs and a growing soreness that made him want to stay still. As if knowing what he was thinking, he felt Sinbad push him back softly against the pillows and shift down his body in what was becoming his usual fashion. "...What?"

He felt a hand cup and tease over his already very much parted and tired thighs. Before he could object – and he hadn't planned to – he felt a warm tongue descend on him that made his beyond spent body shiver. Desire had, once more, set those calm amber eyes aflame it seemed. "I'm not done with you quite yet..."


	8. Swing of the Pendulum

_**Night Eight: Swing of the Pendulum**_

Ithnan had already materialised, there in Sinbad's rooms at the top of that tall tower of his palace in Sindria, by the time Judal opened his eyes. He had no idea how long the Al-Thamen member had stood there. It stuck the dark Magi the mysterious man had changed little over the years; his face was covered by that white cloth, thorns were intertwined at his forehead to hold it in place, and lastly that strange staff rested against his shoulder. The tall, troublesome figure remained very still and silent; as from behind that checked, ornate mask Ithnan only cared only for their organisation and turning this world to ash. As for Judal, he didn't think nor care about such things much; he had never needed to.

Ithnan had waited for him, and for Al-Thamen there was little more important than retrieving their Magi. They would never lose someone like him, and protected him both from death and any enemy. Nevertheless, given Judal's current situation and how he had fallen asleep it seemed a little...creepy, not to mention highly embarrassing. After it, he had been spending another night in the arms of another man – and an enemy – and Sinbad was holding him tightly in his sleep as he had grown accustomed to doing. There wasn't a while lot normal or not strange about laying there and being found like this. He would certainly have a lot of explaining to do to those who had bound him to them since his birth.

Ruby eyes fixed on that man, and he knew this would be it for him and his king. Sinbad had of course wanted to deal with anyone from that shadowy organisation and possibly wanted to drive them – violently – from Sindria himself. He had been insistent Judal never deal with them again; but then really, was there a better alternative? This situation was nonsensical enough to start with and would never have lasted, so in the end it would have ended this way. Outside he noticed the deep tones of night had lightened, paling to a ruby blush lingering on the horizon, and it seemed early morning was a good enough time to leave. He had savoured that powerful body, still wrapped protectively around his own, for so long. It was time to have his own power back.

More than anything, Judal wanted to be free again.

What surprised Judal was that he had no – immediate – desire to see Sindria in flames. It seemed an odd thought to have but then he reasoned he just wanted it to be an interesting fight. Even if Sinbad asked him to not deal with Al-Thamen and insisted he could beat them, which was laughable. Besides, the man would fairly useless right now, and Judal knew even if Ithnan didn't bring him back someone else would. It was confusing, but one way or another that man was his enemy and he should want to destroy him. But he didn't, even if that man had embarrassed him with such a situation to start with.

"We looked everywhere for you, Judal," Ithnan told him impassively as eyes searched him from behind that mask. Again, and not for the first time, he tried to escape from his king's arms but didn't have the strength to free himself this time, and his body was sore from what they had...been doing over the past nights, anyway. That glowing chain, as always, still lay resting against his bare chest and was shining brighter than ever. "How could you allow yourself to be captured, anyway? Lying in his bed, how amusing - I didn't expect that. Father would not be happy with you."

"Eh, well, he tricked me," he knew that was a weak excuse. He just hadn't thought nor wanted to have a conversation – naked, no less – like this. To make it even more humiliating, Ithnan was of course entertained in watching him to continue struggling to free himself; even more so perhaps when his attempts were cut short. A bandaged arm draw tighter around him, pulling him back firmly against the warm and toned body before leaning into Judal's neck to stop him moving. This really was beyond awkward, he thought, before flushing and giving up.

Ithnan continued to study him. "I don't even feel you resenting him at all. Even now you're caressing that chain instead of trying to break it, even if I guess that would be futile to try. Shouldn't you want revenge on him?"

Ah, yes, it was that line of thinking – or lack of – which had troubled him for a while, too..."It's just so heavy that's all," Judal, however, drew his hand away from said chain hastily. "And it took you so long to turn up. What was I meant to do?" his eyes narrowed, remembering something. "You cursed him, didn't you?" Ithnan nodded."You're so crude like that! And obvious."

"He'll serve his purpose to Father as a black king," he replied simply. Well, Judal was curious with how that was going to go. Much like with Sinbad's defiance to them, it was a question of believing him when he said he was halfway to depravity already and couldn't be cursed twice. Judal admittedly had no reason not to trust him; he knew the man was strong, but not as strong as he claimed. If he could do half of what he claimed, it would be impressive. "And you'll serve your purpose too; I hope you haven't forgotten that."

"Like I could forget something like that? Just...stop being a weirdo and hurry up and break this chain already. Then I can leave," Judal imagined that, materialised in such a way, Ithnan couldn't do a lot of damage there. Likewise he didn't fair too well in areas filled with white rukh, which Sindria was. He wasn't sure how Ithnan had ended up in such a state and in his actual body, as Sinbad had the good sense to tell him little of what had been happening. He just would have thought Al-Thamen would have been...angrier he had been both captured and away for so long. He had no doubt he would be both question and imprisoned over this, but there was no helping that. They needed him too badly, he guessed, to waste time when retrieving him.

"Remember the organisation commands you, Judal, not the other way round. Leave immediately, I can't stand being in a place like this," with a wave of that staff and a simple gesture, Judal watched that chain binding him for so long splinter. Then it shattered into a stream of fractured white and streaming shadow. He could see the black rukh already pouring back into him as a result of Ithnan's magic. They empowered him, and it was a wonderful feeling, as if he was submerged head first into the tide of a cold and black night time ocean. "I'm curious if you think you could still persuade him to join us after this long? You can't be that foolish. But it doesn't matter; he will soon join us now his fate is cursed."

The thought was still there, the strange hope Sinbad was right and wouldn't fall fully to depravity. He was just confused he actually cared about such a thing. "It would have been more fun my way; you're such a pain. He was so entertaining as well. Wouldn't a war have been more fun?"

"There will still be a war. And remember that entertaining yourself with the enemy like this is forbidden. Not to mention I don't want to see that much of you again..." those cold eyes informed him. Well, way to make such things seem even more appealing; the forbidden part at least, he could gladly go without that strange man seeing him like this.

"I don't care much about that stuff anyway. If you're done lecturing me I'm leaving," without another word, Ithnan nodded. He faded back into the shadows and then was gone.

With a deep breath, Judal reached up and rubbed at his throat below his gold and ruby choker. After so long he finally felt like himself. Every inch of his power was seeping back into his body; and it really did feel incredible. It had been so long – too long – since he had felt like that, that sensation of knowing he could do anything he wanted. It seemed laughable to waste that by returning to Kou, as more than likely they'd keep him there for a while and not let him fight. But it couldn't be helped; he was far too important for them to lose and they'd be annoying if he didn't do as they ordered him to.

A gleam of white light caught the corner of his eye. Looking down he eyed over that broken – yet still lovely - chain and felt it was almost a pity such a thing had been ruined. As Ithnan couldn't exactly handle white rukh, those had been left within it and continued to dance over its broken yet still radiant coils. Judal decided not to draw them out himself, he liked the way they looked there too much. Instead he reached over curiously to rub his fingers over its warm and glowing fragments as they lay scattered over the bed. In doing so he brushed lightly against a bronzed hand, and a curious surge resonating within his skin as he did...Sinbad's hand.

It seemed, Judal admitted to himself, that having his magic back was only the second most incredible thing to occur to him that night. And he knew well what – well, who – the first was.

.So, Ithnan had asked him if he wanted revenge, or even if he desired to kill that man? Increasingly he really couldn't comprehend such a thing. Hadn't the thought always been there that either he had Sinbad as an ally, or he would take joy in destroying someone that strong? Things had grown even more complicated between the two of them. Even now he could kill him so easily; his king wasn't exactly guarded right now. As he was cursed, even if he woke up more than likely he would be defenceless in his current state. Even if Judal had told himself he would have his revenge, laughably he just didn't want to harm him. Not until he was strong again, at least, he decided. Thinking something like that seemed to settle things.

So instead, and surprising himself again, Judal leaned in. He felt his lips brush softly against Sinbad's cursed and bruised cheek, then the man's lips, parting them slightly for a stolen kiss, and knew he wanted to stay there. It was interesting just how reluctant he was to leave. Even so, he knew he had to, and so he climbed off the bed; wondering if that kiss would be their last. At least he doubted they would encounter each other for a while. He dressed hurriedly, and took the red-jewelled sceptre which had been useless to him for so long.

He headed for the balcony, and it was then he felt amber eyes fix upon him. Before Judal could do anything, Sinbad had darted up towards him as if guessing something had happened – but then was it that hard to figure out? The dark Magi panicked, jumping and floating down from that tower down to the white-washed streets far below. He honestly never had thought so many people would seek to chase and chain him; it just seemed to be occuring a lot lately.

He paused, thinking of how frantic Sinbad looked, and felt something twinge within him. Everything about that man's eyes commanded him to wait. Even if Judal liked going where he pleased – he was well known for such a thing in fact – he didn't mind the thought of obeying his king so much – sometimes, at least. Well, what the heck, he decided as he twirled his sceptre between his fingers. It's not like he was the type to sneak around, anyway. Certainly it seemed a waste to just leave if he wouldn't see him for a while...and he didn't want to leave quite yet.

How interesting things would be, given everything, Rukh streamed around Judal's body, and he had never felt this powerful; granted a little on the sore side. And Sinbad had that curse he had not succumbed to, and more than likely wouldn't be a match for him. Either way could this be a good chance to see his strong his king was, even when in that state? Well, this final meeting could prove to be highly interesting...


	9. Flight of a Black Sun

**_Night Nine: Flight of a Black Sun_**

It had proved to be something of a parting gift – that fairly prominent trail of rukh. Judal had allowed it to reach from the palace to the garden he was now lying in. He was not exactly waiting patiently for Sinbad on that perfectly clear morning after all; he wanted to be found. Until he was found he was simply lying under the shade of a tree, and anxiously watched the entrance into the garden he had claimed as his own. The rukh leading into it glimmered as flecks of light and dark flitting like fireflies on the approaching dawn. How such things were so exciting now that power was restored to him. He had missed it, feeling so strong, and having such unrelenting control over his surroundings. Now, if only his damned king would hurry and find him, he would show him – just – how strong he was.

Even if it wasn't all that unpleasant, he knew how sore his body was from those nights they had spent together. It ached, albeit deliciously, as he stretched back in the long and red filled emerald grass of his claimed garden. Reaching out, he allowed his fingers to catch on the golden and scarlet hued wild flowers, watching their petals loosen and fall softly into his open palms. That willow tree above him swayed a slow dance in the light wind, and the calm made him wonder of that soreness of his body would affect his – final – confrontation with Sinbad. It was then that – he – had finally decided to appear.

"Yo, you're late, idiot king" Judal complained loudly. In reality, it had not been all that long since the dark Magi had decided he was so bored waiting he could have screamed. He just couldn't help it, he had wanted almost fanatically for his kidnapper to see him at his full strength – and not as some caged songbird – anymore. Said kidnapper had rounded that corner, and collided harmlessly with the rukh that collected beautifully into a spiralling motion around the man. Sinbad for a moment had been nothing more than a blur of loose, wildly cascading violet hair and tanned skin...rather a lot of tanned skin. Judal flushed deeply and looked away; couldn't he at least have put on some damned clothing before chasing him?

He drew out his sceptre, and for the first time in so long he took to lazily twisting it in his hand before pointing it towards the man approaching him. Sinbad would, within moments, be at the mercy of a twisting and fevered wind – actually, perhaps mercy wasn't the word. It was more of a playful breeze, if anything, that Judal had created – and he definitely had wanted to create something stronger. Amber eyes fixed powerfully on him; and the dark Magi realised he...just had an uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm to fight. Instead, Sinbad just walked easily though that embarrassing excuse for an attack, past a line of tall, alabaster pillars lining the grass on which Judal lay. So he tried again, the same thing happened, and his ruby eyes narrowed – was he rusty? No, of course not, it hadn't been – that – long.

It didn't really seem that Sinbad was retaliating, however. "If you're done doing whatever that was..." he trailed off, his expression unreadable and perhaps choosing his words carefully. "How did you manage to break that chain, exactly? It's such a shame; it looked so pretty on you..."

"Ha? You can fix it up again and wear it if you really want. And what else- Ithnan showed up of course," Judal's confident smirk faded as he watched his king continue to close the gap between them. He stayed where he was; his body complained it didn't fancy moving, anyway. That said, Sinbad would want to take him back, and he definitely wasn't going to let that happen. Again. He readied his sceptre again, warning the other man not to come closer. A stronger breeze picked up, whipping strongly at Sinbad's hair and body and he watched the approaching footsteps slow down.

"You really should have woken me and let me deal with him. If you had, we'd still be up in my rooms. Why does everything have to be so...difficult with you?" was that idiot actually saying this was his fault? It's not like they could have more than a few simple days with each other; they were enemies. Judal tried to convince his body to move, to want to fight, and most importantly that he didn't want a repeat of what had happened on the Balbadd docks. Even if Sinbad wasn't inclined to use magoi in his current state – which Judal was glad of with that curse – he was still fairly strong, and in one of his serious moods. And Judal, right now, wasn't. "It's my fault; I should have been more alert. Even so, were you just going to leave like that?"

Seeing as they were here, talking, it was clear Judal wasn't just going to leave. His king looked over him, being both cautious and curious over how this would play out. Well, he didn't know either; he just knew it was a mistake to let him get too close.

"Come on. We knew once they found me this would be over," he gave Sinbad a dangerous look as amber eyes wandered slowly, seductively over his body as he lay there. It wasn't going to happen...again. "Just face it, we've had our fun."

"After the past few nights, I thought we were just getting started on having fun..."

Judal distracted himself, looking far above the low shadows cast by the tree overhead and the towering white buildings. He could already see and count the shades of rose red and light teal forming on the horizon to the east, and it's still pale lemon sunrise. Thick clouds were slowly collecting, rumouring silently that it would later be raining in Sindria. He remembered being told that was quite the lovely sight. "Ha...you know, it could be _my_ turn now. If you won't use magoi now, I could capture you. What do you think – just say the word, and I'll make you mine and take you back to Kou with me."

Sinbad laughed slightly and more than a little nervously. Perhaps, even for them, that would border on being more than ridiculous. "You're certainly free to try, at least."

There was also Judal not trusting to be close to him, too; strangely, or perhaps not so strangely, it seemed magic was a good way of keeping someone at a distance. He remained in that soft, dew-beaded grass, and pondered he should have just left before. In that moment he neglected to notice Sinbad slip down to sit beside him. He cursed himself; he was so bad at this – it seemed laughable he even had considered fighting him right now, to make him pay for doing this to him. For that to happen, he at least needed to try getting annoyed.

"So much for making this challenging for me..." Sinbad commented softly. A familiar, gentle palm slipped slightly over his exposed stomach. He felt his body prickle delightfully, once again, and likewise once again from just a single touch. As he felt fingers play delicately over the curve of his hip Judal leaned up, brushing his lips tenderly over the man's bronzed, yet bruised neck, and felt strong arms draw around him. "Hm, you're really not resisting me at all are you?"

"...I'm not, am I..."he replied quietly, surprising himself. He allowed himself to be drawn against the man's chest. He felt those welcoming arms circle his body and hold him tightly and he didn't fight him away. After all, he was still curious just how far that curse had spread within his king, and it seemed a good chance to see such a thing for himself. So he felt his eyes heat up, momentarily flashing a vivid scarlet, as he looked over and scanned the other man.

He could see it, deep within Sinbad. The deep and dark flames of that curse were flickering and very much present within his bruised body. He frowned, not for the first time admitting he didn't like seeing such an awful thing; even if such a thing had never bothered him before. If anything, it made him feel...strange, thinking that he could become a black king and change. He didn't want him to change, even if things could be easier that way it seemed too easy; he still hoped Sinbad was right about falling half to depravity and the curse wouldn't take him. The dark Magi's sharp eyes were certainly noticing that, oddly, the black rukh within weren't consuming him as he would have expected. He felt...almost relieved; perhaps he was right. It just seemed very, very hard to believe.

Not for the first time Judal became aware of a familiar trickling of scalding heat pouring down his cheeks. He watched, surprised, as moisture dripped onto the bandages wound round Sinbad's bare torso, blossoming in patches and darkening them. How curious...

"So I'm going to end up making you cry twice, am I? That's not very nice of me," a cool hand reached up, gently running its thumb lovingly over each side of his face in turn. He leaned more into him, closing his eyes, and drawing closer into their embrace. "What right do I have, upsetting my precious, cute songbird so much..." the man took a deep breath, as if thinking of something, and so Judal looked up at him through heavily misted eyes. "You know, I'm more selfish than I thought. Stay with me – don't go back there. We'll talk about how I'll fight them for you..."

He wasn't even given a change to say no. Instead Judal felt himself being pressed lightly down into the grass and flowers beneath him, an arm remaining behind him to stroke at his lower back. As he felt lips and a second hand tease over his throat he pressed heavily against that strong shoulder and allowed his fingers to reach and play idly within his king's soft hair. With that rich aroma of incense still clinging to it, seductively woven into its vivid strands and his bronzed skin...how tempting it was, just to stay there forever. "I can't, you know that."

"Aren't you always saying you can do whatever you want? Go wherever you want..." the weight coaxing him to finally lie fully backwards shifted as Sinbad sat at his waist. Eyes exploring his as he felt hands draw and teased slowly down his body, shifting down his dress pants slightly as they did. He reached up, gripping at his wrists to stop him. He...really was pushing things. "It's alright; I'll figure it out...somehow. You know I meant everything I said to you...every word of it..."

Judal's eyes softened slightly, letting go of his hands and part of him choosing to simply believe that. He leaned up as far as he could, pressing his body against his kings and wrapped his hands over his shoulders to keep himself there. Sinbad was all too willing to obey, moving to claim him softly in a kiss again. As hands traced round to seek his lower back, caressing their now familiar and light circles, the dark Magi was thinking there was nowhere he's rather be. Kou was boring anyway. "See how easy it is to make you mine, Judal? We don't need a chain for that, just each other."

"No..." he muttered quietly; this couldn't happen, not yet. He didn't resist the strong, tanned hands slowly sliding back and forth over his arms, instead watching them slowly link with his fingers. He let himself be pressed gently back into the cool grass again, welcoming it even, and sighed heavily as lips traced over his throat. It was no good, he thought as the older man raked his nails over his clothed inner thighs. A hand shifted in to cup and grope tightly over an area which made him arch and shiver dangerously. Excitement built within him, his body leaning back as that part of him stiffened and his legs parted to allow his king closer. He needed to stop this happening. "No!" he said more forcefully, louder as he finally – somehow –managed to push Sinbad off of him.

...Well, he hadn't meant to go – quite – that far...

For a moment, Judal was speechless. He was aware his dark sceptre had somehow found its way into his hand. His eyes then roamed over a sudden influx of crystalline ice that swept and froze over the wall ahead of him – along with Sinbad it seemed – thoroughly sealing the man against it. Heck, that idiot was even laughing, as if being frozen to a wall was amusing and he expected Judal to do such a thing. Even Judal hadn't meant to do that; that's why that idiot – his idiot – should have just listened to him.

A slight flicker of now all too familiar frustration bristled within the dark Magi, but it didn't last for long. He couldn't be angry at a man he barely wanted to harm, let alone kill. How odd, he had always – always – wanted to destroy him, hadn't he? And now he was reduced to missing the comforting weight of his body even if he would never admit such a thing. "Ah? Now look what you made me do!"

"Yes. Sooner or later we really are going to need to talk about these random outbursts of yours. Can you at least warn me in advance so I can calm you down..." Judal had warned him, though. And that man was still laughing; speaking as though some things happened a lot. Perhaps they did, but it was still his fault for aggravating him.

"...You are so irresponsible! Sinbad, when someone tells you no-"Judal got up, albeit slowly and carefully. He adjusted his clothing, aware of both the soreness of his body and a slight throbbing in a certain area, and made his way over to the ice encrusted wall. The grass was dry and unpleasant and was so scratchy under his bare toes. But that was to be expected; his ice magic had stolen the moisture from it. It was fine though, it would rain later – wait – why was he caring about something stupid like grass? Once he was at the wall he leaned up, aiming to brush his lips slightly over Sinbad's cheek, but was subject to a rather strong, bruising kiss. He didn't pull away from it, instead leaning up to the significantly taller man and winding his fingers in his hair and pressing lightly against the ice holding him. The same man trying to free himself and Judal smiled; it was about time Sinbad was – his – prisoner.

"It's not that surprising that a caged bird wants to see the sky again. And you're right, sooner or later you'd go back to them," Sinbad admitted quietly, reluctantly. "What are you thinking about now, anyway?"

"That the least you could have done was gotten dressed. It took me seconds to do..." he replied, flushing after looking down again, but he knew what his king meant.

"What can I say; I was in a rush. But you know, it's getting a bit chilly out here suddenly..."

He chose to ignore that not so subtle bid for freedom."You call me a brat...you can't just take whatever you want as I can. If I don't go back there they'll come here," usually Judal would want that; he wanted war after all, he liked demonstrating his power. Perhaps it seemed that something – well, someone – lately almost entertained him as much as all that destruction. Almost. "You're so stupid anyway; what, do you think you can win against them. Don't bother, you won't."

"You're right about thinking I can win, at least. I don't know about the rest, though."

Judal stashed away his sceptre and stepped away. Sinbad continued to try and free himself, even if he wasn't yet having much luck.

His king was watching him, perhaps if working out how to delay the moment he left. "When you say they will beat me...I guess it's like this. I always liked to do things my way and I don't like people telling me I can't have what I want. If that happens, you just want it even more, don't you?" Judal nodded; obviously, that went without saying. "I look after people I care for – especially you. If you wanted to be taken away from there, I'd try to take you away from there. If you want to be mine, no one else would hurt you again. That's a promise I made you, and I don't like them coming between us like that. And I'm not giving up on fighting them however tough it'll be."

"You're our enemy. Keep crossing us, you'll get war, and things will go badly. I might even be the one killing you..." even if he really disliked that thought; and for some reason it made his eyes sting again.

"I think things won't end badly for me, or us. You just were told no one can beat them, even that you'll never escape them so you believe that no matter what. Judal, they're not infallible, and one way or another they'll be stopped. I decided a while ago that even if I have a lot of help, I'm going to destroy each and every one of them if I have to. They don't deserve anything less, and I'm gaining allies to help stop them. But when they're all gone – guess what? I'll be bringing you back here again."

Looking back, Judal wasn't quite sure if those words were a threat or a promise. He thought more than likely they were both; and it's just one of many things Sinbad said over those days that confused him. He panicked and stepped back quickly as with a loud groan he watched his ice begin and crack and splinter; and watched Sinbad smile a little victoriously as he did. "...You really are a complete idiot. You've seen how many there are of them, and they're strong. You're underestimating them – me – and you can't win. How can you be so damned cocky, anyway?"

"I might have learned that from you. But then I like to prove you wrong, Judal. Or haven't you figured that part out yet?"

He wondered, really, if his lifelong chains to Al-Thamen could be so easily shattered. But then he had power there, even if they rarely let him use it. But thinking like that was foolish; perhaps he needed to get away, think and attempt to make sense of everything. Or, as he didn't like thinking that much, perhaps he could just revel in his regained power for a while. When it came to freedom, after all, Judal had never really had an idea over such a thing felt. He wasn't sure he cared, really, and would prefer being powerful to being free.

He heard the ice continue creaking, and watched it fracture. Perhaps one day he would make Sinbad his anyway; if he couldn't break his ice easily then he didn't think he would stand against Al-Thamen. Still, it was a thought that lingered and was interesting, even if he knew how strong they were. He had chosen various dungeon capturers for Kou himself after all; they also had their armies, influences power and – well- Judal –at their disposal. Sinbad would want to keep him here instead of joining them, which was what made it annoying.

For now, Judal figured it was better to leave. And so the dark Magi knew it was best to go to the one place he knew he couldn't be followed – the skies themselves. "Eh, you're delusional, but fine. I guess I'll just wait for this magical day when you beat them, idiot king."

"It...could happen, I don't expect you to believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you. But I'm _your _idiot king now; don't forget that," Judal wasn't entirely sure when he had started thinking of Sinbad as his king, but it struck him as being a while ago. It made sense; he cared little for most of the candidates he had picked, or rather the ones who had been picked for him. His eyes had always been on him, and knowing just what they could accomplish together. "It's been a while since you won against me though, Judal. Did you enjoy it?"

The dark Magi looked back over his shoulder, watching the ice gradually shatter and Sinbad rub at his freed wrists. "A fair bit, actually. But remember, this war's only just getting started..."

There wasn't much point in saying a goodbye, really; once Judal had thought about things he knew, inevitably, they would see each other soon enough. He closed his eyes, for a moment taking to enjoy that overwhelming energy and chaos building within him. Far above, both light and power had gathered, and had ignited the clouds there in light brighter than day and dark deeper than night in equal measure. Then, just like that damned songbird Sinbad always mentioned, Judal allowed himself to soar upwards into that clash of black and white. Far below him, Sindria was ebbing and fading away; and he idly wondered when he would be back there.

Most of all, it seemed strange, really; regarding just how much could both stay the same and change within a matter of days.


	10. A Tomorrow for Tomorrow

_**Night Ten: A Tomorrow for Tomorrow**_

"...Judal-chan! You're back!"

"...Huh?" from up on the low rise of deep scarlet roofs over Kou's expansive palace, which had for a long time been a familiar perch of the Magi, he looked down. And then he scowled slightly. Judal took time to finishing the apple he was eating, tossing the core aside where it pooled behind him like so many before. It was then he eyed over the lavishly tiled courtyard below him which lay just outside of his rooms. He was safe, for now; it was just Kougyoku Ren and he had decided long ago he didn't mind her all that much.

The small princess was usually said to be quiet, but Judal had never personally found that. A vision of vivid pink and quiet elegance was peering expectantly up at him. He rolled his eyes, both at the nickname and at how bright and energetic she looked. He had gotten back to Kou yesterday, slept and had just woken up; how dare she be so happy. "...Just keep calling me that, you old hag and I swear..."

"D-don't call me a hag!" Kougyoku shouted up to him, her whole petite body shaking with the volume of her raised voice as she did.

"Eh? Then what? You're just old?"

"...Don't call me old either!"

"Whatever. Then quit calling me 'Judal-chan'..." to him, it seemed a fairly simple concept – what did she think anyway, that he was five years old? He drew out a light gold and red peach, rolling it between his palms and a thought occurred to him. A thought of how it was just so completely – boring – it was here now he had slept and eaten and wasn't sure what to do next. He glared heatedly, chewing at his peach and knowing that the sweet tang flooding over his tongue slowly and deliciously was at least one enjoyment in this dull place.

"My aunt is looking for you."

Judal almost choked, a hand clapping to his ivory throat as he did and his bright eyes widened. "Eh? Why? I can't stand that weirdo witch."

"I don't know; where were you anyway?" she peered up curiously at him. "...You're glowing a bit."

"No, I'm not, it's the sun," he rubbed over his still warm face; aware he was both in the shade and the day was rapidly darkening into a light and thoroughly pleasant evening. "And I was in Sindria, where else?"

Kougyoku gave him a look, and clearly didn't believe him. That was annoying; why ask something if she was just going to think he was lying anyway. "With Sinbad?" he nodded silently; and despite she was the one to mention his name it was her flushing and covering her small face with her long sleeve. But then his face was hot too – what a strange reaction from the both of them. "D-did you hear about what happened with him?"

"You mean your pervert attendant putting you in his bed?" she nodded, and it seemed Koubun Ka was nowhere to be seen; a shame. "So...what do did you think of _him_?" Kougyoku seemed perplexed by such a question. Judal no longer was. "Ha? Wait – so you spent a whole night in that idiot's king bed. And yet you didn't even look under the sheet?" she shook her head adamantly; as if a princess would never do such a thing. He was, of course, not going to admit he was too shy to that such a thing either; although he, obviously, was no princess. However, the very thought of the man's body still made him blush. "Hm, how the heck are you going to get married like that anyway?"

"I-it's different for women, you know!"

"Eh? How?"

"I-it just is," she insisted whilst turning as pink as her hair.

"Yeah, right, you just don't know either," he declared. He stretched, yawning widely, before jumping down from the roof and landing lightly in front of her before drawing up. "You know though, kissing is pretty easy. Once you get to practise it anyway. But someone needs to find _you_ cute first."

"What are you talk...you k-kissed him?" the young girl's eyes widened, and her fingers reaching up to cover her face.

"Huh? Well, yeah, a fair bit. He kissed me first. Thinking about it, we did a lot more than that you know..." he paused as Kougyoku uttered a small and strange sound. Her eyes were filled with shock, surprise and...something else he didn't recognise. A silken and lime sleeve reached up to cover her nose as she whipped away from him. In the next minute she had retreated in a fluffy of light green and soft rose skirts, a trail of soft magenta hair streaming softly through the evening air. Judal just paused – was her nose bleeding? Just what had he said now? Women were...so, so weird...

His confusion was however short lived, but then it usually was lately. A moment later a quiet and deceptively sweet and kind voice spoke after its owner cleared her throat. "I take it you were in Sindria then, Lord Priest?"

Oh shi-

Speaking of weird women...well, that's what he got for being distracted. Judal turned to see a familiar – too familiar, and not in a good way – figure and two guards in black approach. The Empress, Gyokuen Ren, watched him quietly with that perfect and eternally etched smile on her small and pretty face. He just stared, watching as feathery-light cherry blossom petals drifted and settled on her shoulders and hair like delicate summer snow. The dark Magi could almost feel the cool, somewhat pleasant air chill around him.

In truth, Judal knew he had been watched since he had set foot in Kou. It couldn't be helped, and by now he was used to it; he was who he was, after all. That said, it was very annoying seeing as he liked to wander off...a lot. He had no idea what Ithnan would have told her, he just figured being captured, and being found like...that was something that wouldn't be all that easy to explain. He still had no idea what he was going to say but it couldn't be helped.

"The Emperor isn't too happy you keep leaving for so long," she informed him softly.

"Well, your husband is a boring pig," the odds were that she fully agreed with that. "I didn't know he could be happy..."

The chances were the wife of the Emperor had never asked her husband such a thing. Gyokuen fixed him with her falsely gentle, light blue eyes. "Concerning Ithnan..." ah, here it was... "I'm suspecting he found you in Sindria and told you to return," Judal nodded, it was true after all; he saw no reason to lie about that. "He disappeared soon after that." The dark Magi paused, suddenly interested. Disappeared? That was...oddly lucky, considering everything. Again, he nodded silently. "I think you were the last person to have seen him. Father feels that he was destroyed or at least lost, and after you were found over there."

Judal went to nod, and paused. This was all extremely fortunate..."Huh? Just how can you lose a weirdo like him anyway?"

Gyokuen paused, as if she wasn't sure about that. "Indeed – it would have taken a lot to destroy someone like him..." she seemed suspicious, and even on a mask-like face such as hers it was noticeable. It had certainly peeked Judal's interest; a thought occurred to him but...no, that couldn't be right. There was a – certain – someone he had been with not that long ago, who had got him into that somewhat difficult, complicated situation to start with. Someone perhaps powerful enough to destroy someone like Ithnan, even if he hadn't thought that could happen. Someone residing in Sindria and that would be...rather remarkable, impressive even if Sinbad had done such a thing.

"What were you doing in Sindria, Judal?" she demanded even if she did so in her usual gentle tone. The question seemed remarkably easy to answer after that revelation. "You're needed here. It seems you're always pursuing that...king."

"Yeah, well – what can I say? He makes things interesting for me. What did you think I wouldn't come back once I got bored?"

"Don't wander off carelessly."

" Why not? Do you think I'd betray you?" from the expression on her face, or therefore lack of expression, he figured 'betray' wasn't a good word for him to use right now. He quickly added, "here I get power, war, peaches; what else could I need?"

Realistically, Judal knew better than to think he could actually betray them; Al-Thamen would lose too much in losing him. Judging from what he knew of Gyokuen, he hadn't given her an answer she liked either, regarding Ithnan's fate. How annoying – just what was it with every Ren asking him a question and then not accepting his answer? Conversely, he felt as though she had only been giving him good news. "...If Sinbad said or promised you anyway; more than likely he was just trying to confuse you."

"Ha? I think I confuse him more than anything."

"Perhaps..." he doubted Gyokuen entirely trusted him and Judal didn't blame her – he wouldn't trust him either. They both, however, knew she could control him one way or another. She looked back to her entourage, those two guards, who stepped forward. "Please ensure our precious oracle here doesn't leave the palace unless I say otherwise." They gave their Empress a low bow in response. Even if Judal knew better than to fight the dangerous woman, this seemed a bit ridiculous. What did she think, really? That he was going to be killed or captured...ah, right, that's _exactly_ what she thought. Never mind, then.

He sighed. "...You're forcing me to stay here? Why?"

"If Ithnan was lost in Sindria, you could have been killed yourself. It's for your own protection," like that witch would care, anyway, if he wasn't so useful. And for his own protection? Did they think the Sindrian king was going to magically fall out of the sky? He...would almost not mind seeing that. "This isn't the time for you to do as you like. The organisation can afford to lose Ithnan, but not you."

"Ah – I don't get this. I left and I came back. What's the problem? If he gets himself lost or destroyed that's his problem. Come on –I'll be bored senseless if I'm stuck here."

"We need you here whilst Father plans our next move."

"...We're going to war then? Finally?" Gyokuen nodded. Well, that at least sounded exciting. "Then just keep anyone else from killing that idiot king. He's mine..." ah, now, his voice was raised when he said that, wasn't it? Given everything...he was best off not saying things like _that_ to that venomous witch. She arched a slim, perfect eyebrow at him curiously and seemed curious by his outburst. What had gotten into him? "Come on...I'm the most powerful person here, you know that. And you promised me that I could kill him."

More than likely, she didn't want Judal thinking he was the most powerful person in Kou. He was just sure he was and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. "Alright, if you want to kill Sinbad, then do as you're told. You're vital to our success."

"Ah fine; at long as I get to fight finally I don't care much. Can I go and bathe now- I can still smell Balbadd in my hair," Gyokuen looked over him once again before nodding and turning to leave.

Those two guards however, remained behind and kept watching him. Judal knew he had not been guarded like that since he had been a small child. Back then, it had been amusing when they claimed it was to keep him safe. After all, for a long time he had been able to- and was willing to – encase someone in ice if they looked at him the wrong way. If anything the world was weak and needed guarding from him. Even so, it was embarrassing really, being watched like that; not to mention this would be a nuisance if it would last a while.

It was perhaps better not to complicate things further. Judal entered his rooms behind them, deciding to at least pretending to behave - until it was safe to go back to misbehaving at least. His guards stood outside, obediently; as he slid shut the painted and garishly coloured crimson doors. For a moment he eyed over the scarlet and gold twisted serpents decorating and drew back. The heavy and floral perfume of incense met with him, welcoming and warming as always, as he picked his way carefully over to his bed. He was careful not to catch his bare feet on the various glittering and priceless dungeon objects littering the floor of his darkened rooms. They were the trophies he had carefully collected over the years he had been naming kings, and he valued them all, despite how they were haphazardly scattered.

Once reaching the clear section around his bed, he began pacing, deep in thought. It was almost laughable to think Ithnan could be destroyed so easily, not to mention so quickly. For a while, even if it seemed a foolish thought, he had wondered if anyone was strong enough to destroy a member of Al-Thamen. Of course there were many of them, but then it was just foolish thoughts. If they could ever be destroyed he had an offer of where else he could be, after all. And more importantly a – firm – idea of where he might want to be.

He ceased pacing back and forth, an idea coming to him. He was missing Sinbad already, more than he had thought, and all this pondering if Al-Thamen could be destroyed just hurt his head. He was, however, wondering; what if he could have his king there with him, at least in some form. A slightly disturbing thought came to mind, so disturbing he flushed once again and blamed that irresponsible man for it. It was naturally that perverted man's fault for making Judal think such things; before him such thoughts never would have occurred to him after all. But...he couldn't do that, could he? Well, why not; he had to entertain himself somehow...

A single and straightforward enough set of commands later, both magoi and sceptre had it so two icy, glimmering beings appeared from thin air just in front of him. Judal looked back over appraisingly at the something – well, twin somethings to be accurate – he had just created. He eyed over their finely exotic and handsome features he carved from his memories, his imaginings of how Sinbad should be. If there had been two of him, of course. He wanted them to be perfect, after all, even if something didn't seem quite right to him. They blinked, and looked back serenely, as he tried to gauge how closely the two ice-created clones resembled his king.

Not even close, it seemed. For one thing they were cold and carved from ice – whilst Sinbad, obviously, wasn't. Their amber eyes proved too vacant, and lacked any of that passionate fire his king's gaze forever held for him. Also, their hair was all wrong. Even more disappointingly they just seemed so...so..obedient, he thought it was. It seemed as though they really would do whatever Judal asked. Since when had Sinbad been smart enough to just do as Judal told him? Would that even be fun? No, he didn't think so. Again he cursed that man for having such a weird and perverse thought to start with, but he wondered if their touch was at least the same...

"_You don't remember me saying no one apart from me gets to touch you? That includes you..."_

"...Damned pervert idiot king..."

...What the – hell – was he doing anyway? This was beyond...weird and a little creepy. He sighed loudly, and with a single swipe of that black sceptre he sent his ill-fated creations flying backwards and far away from him. They flew over the shining ebony wooden floor, and collided with the scattered and valuable possessions over it – that was unfortunate – before meeting with the wall. It was there that the twin statues of ice were crushed against the deep-scarlet hued wall opposite to him. He had to admire such a thing, the beautiful – and satisfying – way in which the products of his magic splintered and shattered. It was as though they were comprised of a downward cascade of frosted fallen stars – and this is why ice magic was his specialty. It was so amazing and destructive, yet beyond beautiful. Such a sight bathed the shadowy rooms in bright radiance before quickly fading.

Well Gyokuen knew he could be destructive when bored anyway. So much for not misbehaving however, as he looked at the small dents and blemishes made on the walls and floor from the impact. He made a mental note to check his dungeon items for scratches later too, but for now that seemed too much work. It would, however, seem to be the case that neither clones nor ice proved to be the best substitute for an absent lover. On the other hand, things would prove far too boring and easy –and not to mention highly disturbing – if they were.

Typically his outburst received no reaction at all from his guards outside. But then he thought no one really paid attention to his somewhat unique sporadic outbursts of destruction anymore. Sooner or later his floor and walls would be repaired, and he would be reminded they preferred such things unmarked and ice-free. He sighed – bored already – and flopped down on his soft bed against the fragrant pillows, to stare at the dark ceiling as if it had deeply offended him. He really wondered just when he would see Sinbad again; he just knew how hard it was to settle without watching that idiot sleep.

It really had been around ten years since he had met that man, and even now that man continued to fascinate him. Surprisingly, his thoughts wandered over and entertained the insane idea of Sinbad being right. Was there really a chance he could win and beat Al-Thamen? No, that seemed laughable, but then he thought Ithnan would never be destroyed. But then that was just one person. Logically if Sindria ever became more powerful than Kou, it seemed a good idea to go there. But that would never happen. Even if it did, Judal knew it would take a very long time. And he was bored enough already. He rubbed at his forehead, irritated.

He was, right now, essentially imprisoned here anyway. All Judal could do was wait, and hope all these silly thoughts didn't make him scream. He really wanted something interesting to happen again, something enjoyable. And, more than anything, he knew if he didn't see Sinbad's face again he would make that idiot – his idiot - regret it.


	11. Riding the Waves of Fate

_**Night Eleven: Riding the Waves of Fate**_

As the evening slowly darkened into a pleasant dusk, Sin took another drink and watched it from the small cove in which he sat in. This white, jagged cove was secluded and not too far from the palace and lately he had taken to going there alone. Due to recent events his body was taking its time to recover; especially following the after-effects of a so-called curse. But then whatever had happened during his years and adventures, there was just something about those rippling sapphire waves which calmed him. Such wasn't that surprising – the untamed and unpredictable seven seas had been his first love, after all. Especially during moments like these, he immensely enjoyed watching the tides fade into the unquenchable black radiance a dying day brought with it. The waters lapped over the silvery sand under him, along with the rug he had brought to sit on but he paid that little mind. Instead he poured a new shallow cup of sake from the ceramic bottle at his side and savoured a slow sip from it.

It was curious; really, how Sindria still had the same effect on him which she had the moment he had first discovered her shores. But then his kingdom would ever remain his lavish tropical paradise set astride of the often chaotic and somewhat darkened world surrounding him. It was hard, really, to see any darkness within a land forever bathed in summer. She had proved all but immortal to the routine slaying of the seasons and their accompanying winters endured by the northern, distant lands. She was his savage beauty Sin had elected to enjoy rather than tame; but perhaps he liked wild and unpredictable things.

Slowly it began to rain, and the stiffening breeze proceeded to carry it towards him and into his cove. Subtle, welcoming warmth prickled pleasantly over his intoxicated skin and it was a sight he, too, was fond of. Especially as that light shower was just in time, as the ocean breeze cooled in the night-time air. It was also then that Jafar had chosen to appear, and Sin had not even noticed him. But then that was the interesting and somewhat terrifying thing concerning assassins. It was their prerogative to decide when, or if, they were seen. "Trust you to be getting drunk down here...again. It's not like I can carry you back up to the palace on my back you know."

Sin laughed. "I'd be kind of impressed if you could, to be honest."

"That would make the both of us," his general sat by him on that dampened rug, grabbing the second cup that was behind him. Sin noticed with a slight pang of guilt that his freckled face was even paler than usual, and especially tired given the shadows etched under his eyes. He had, after all, been doing Sin's work for him. Even so, Jafar downed one cup of sake in a way that made Sin's eyes widen before reaching for a refill. His king did the same.

But then, Sin was still recovering from that time he had taken flight. Not all that long ago he had called upon Focalor's power and taken to the skies above. Calling upon the wind spirit of rule and submission allowed to him to catch Ithnan, as after hurting many people the trespasser had tried to escape. Sin hadn't let him leave those shores alive, however. As such, in the form of a dark crimson phoenix he once again assumed borrowed wings. The two had clashed, and unfortunately the skies were darkened ever so slightly from that conflict. But then, it was that or letting him get away.

As such, he had alleviated his own curse as an influx of light and dark energy pouring from him had ensured Ithnan's death had painful, yet over with swiftly within the momentary calm of a storm. The sensation of a thing was overwhelming for him to go; yet both tiring and painful and had forever darkened his kingdom through killing one of them on his soil. Even if it was barely noticeable, it was there. Using so much power had also enabled him to cleanse himself from depravity for a second time, and his skin was now thankfully bruise-free once again. But then that was why he was recovering; even if that veil of darkness was lifted it took a lot to do. Power always came at a price.

Jafar was one of the few who knew the part Sin really played in Ithnan's defeat unsurprisingly; the two had no secrets from each other. That's what made it worse to know his friend was working so hard in his stead, not that Jafar was complaining about it. For now, it seemed the idea of drinking was attractive to him as it was to Sin anyway.

"Before I forget..." Jafar lowered his cup –Sin lost count of how many he had but his face was already flushed. Sin felt something metallic and warm pressed into his palm, and looked down enthusiastically before curling his fingers tightly around the valuable object. "I got a few weird looks when I asked for that to be repaired, you know."

"...Thank you."

And there it was; that magnificent chain in his hand again, and glimmering in such a way it almost appeared alive. Even if it had been shattered and would never see use as a household vessel again he had asked Jafar to have it repaired for him. After all, it was filled with the memories of those days spent with his Magi. He watched the curious flashes of light as they danced within the chain's ever changing coils, and even now Judal's magoi weighed heavily upon it. Silently he brought it up to his lips, eyes closing as he did before unclasping it to place around his neck. It seemed amusing to do so, given everything.

It had not been that long, really, since that human tempest had blustered into his life. Such a person had ended a long silence of his, and even began to fill a void within Sin he hadn't even realised was there. But then Judal had disappeared from his arms just as quickly. Even if it seemed a foolish endeavour, he found himself wishing on that last morning he had broken free from that ice-encrusted wall and made Judal stay. Doing so, however, would have been too problematic; for now he had to wait to reclaim him.

He was however curious as to when exactly Kou – and Judal himself – would know about Ithnan, and he doubted it would be long. Maybe then his Magi would believe he would win. Sin wasn't sure if it was amusing or alarming to think his actions might be considered as a response to their war; but then such things were out of his hands. Al-Thamen would strike regardless, and all he could do was continue his slow work to ensure they were destroyed.

"I might regret asking this, but did you ever talk to Judal about what happened between the two of you?" Jafar hiccupped slightly before taking another slow drink. He doubted his general would ever approve of Sin's actions regarding the two of them, but then he would be alarmed if he did.

"Ah...sort of," Sin mumbled, taking a drink to avoid Jafar's eyes. He watched the waves instead and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. "A lot was going on, you know."

"...Sin," Jafar sighed deeply, discarding his cowl before running a hand through his silvery hair as if he expected that. He wondered if his old friend would ever come to regret knowing – and asking – about every detail from his personal life. But then he had always dismayed of the various situations he had gotten them into.

"Don't be like that; it's not like he understands too much about those kinds of things anyway."

"Yes, Sin, that's why you're meant to explain things like that to a lover," Jafar muttered under his breath and cast him a weary look.

"Ah – really?" he asked, surprised. Then with a warm flush he knew wasn't alcohol induced he figured yes, it was up to him. And they were in fact lovers. He took to stroking over the chain, very much in a similar way he had caught Judal doing himself when the dark Magi had worn it. He couldn't wait to see him wear it again.

Jafar nodded. "I guess it's not surprising you'd be bad at relationships. Just be glad he's crazy about you...but I guess he's just crazy full stop."

"That's not very nice – but I guess it's true. I'll take that over you asking me again if I planned any of this," he was given a look that suggested that was exactly what he thought. Sin gave a false gasp of shock. "I'm hurt; you think I'd be that sly in my personal life too? When did you get so suspicious of me?"

"Right around when we first met fifteen years ago," Jafar informed him, face impassive yet Sin knew when he was joking. He poured his general another drink. "I remembered how you carried that chain for a long time, even if I didn't know then what it was. And you admitted yourself it wouldn't work so..."

Sin nodded. "It seems a bit weird I did, I just didn't want to through it away. I never used to think about this all that seriously, and when this started I just went on a hunch to see what happened. I didn't do a lot; he was just upset back then and I wanted to take him away from them." Really, it had genuinely surprised him, but he just felt whatever had been set in motion had been wonderful. Who would have thought that from the moment he placed on Judal on that fated morning on Balbadd's docks it would come to this? It wouldn't be simple, he knew that, but Sin saw this as a good chance to save him from Al-Thamen in the end. Saving him, crushing them; they would both result in him doing as he had always done, even if he knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Yes...I just dread to think what he'll be like when we run into him again."

"Oh, more than likely once he's had time to think he'll want to let off some steam," Sin announced cheerfully in time for the pale man to take another drink.

Jafar coughed loudly, spluttering and covering his mouth as his usually calm eyes widened in panic. "D-don't say something like that! Damn you, the only reason I don't think this isn't a terrible idea is I'm hoping you'll stop Judal if he tries to hurt anyone."

"I was just kidding. To be honest he might still be a problem and it's not like he's allied with us yet. In a way, even if it's a hassle I need to prove how strong we are to him," Sin sighed. "I've not got complacent, but I think this is worth doing regardless of what I feel for him. It's just going to be hard work."

"I'm just glad you aren't quite that drunk or infatuated yet."

"I don't know, Jafar..." he tipped a now empty bottle, watching several beads of sake drop and fade into the lightly toned sand before reaching for another. "I for one feel pretty drunk right now."

"It's more shocking when you say you feel sober," he hiccupped again, words slightly slurring even if he had gotten more used to drinking since they began doing so together. "What about making him the Magi here then? That's... really insane saying it aloud but then you've done some pretty crazy things in the past."

"Some of them didn't even get me into trouble. But making him the Magi of Sindria's just...like a silly daydream I had and I didn't take it seriously. I like the idea though, who knows...it's not like I want to use him either," Sin pondered quietly. "I don't want to end up like them. That just sounds silly when he adores power and war so much. Really I was just thinking about bringing here to protect him. Does that sound stupid?"

"A bit. this seems like the sort of conversation we should have had sober. Do you think you'll remember it?" Sin shook his head without thinking twice. "...Me either. You're just a nightmare to deal with sometimes. You could make things better for Sindria by not chasing dangerous people and accept one of those marriage proposals littering your desk instead."

"Now it was Sin's turn to choke before shuddering. "...Now...there's improving relations with other countries and then there's..._that_," Jafar stifled a laugh, but then he was usually there to remind Sin that kings were – supposedly – sensible and responsible people. As such they were meant to consider things like political marriages. He had offers, too many of them in fact, and the idea was almost as terrifying to him as Al-Thamen itself.

"How funny though. You've kind of turned from being the lady killer of the seven seas into being a man eater. Is anyone safe anymore?" Jafar had laughed, looking over before seeing the look in his king's amber eyes and froze."Ah I-I mean..."

"That wasn't very nice," the tall man's expression sobered quickly as he stood up. Sin avoided his eye and took to dusting pale sand from his long and flowing robes before stretching.

Jafar bowed deeply, composing himself. "I-I'm so sorry for saying that Sin. I-"but a glint in his friend's eye betrayed him and his general's dark eyes narrowed. "I really hate it when you do that"

"Mocking my precious relationship still isn't nice. I thought better of you," he replied half teasingly."Usually though I'd stick to seducing men with power or strength. But in Judal's case I-"

It was then it happened.

A sudden, all too familiar sensation of weakness overcame him. Sin stumbled, collapsing painfully against the sharp and chiselled rocks of that cove before quickly steadying himself. That time he had confronted Ithnan really had taken its toll on his body, but then cleansing himself of that half-way to depravity state carried its penalty. It was times like this he wondered if he was simply flying on borrowed wings. Even now, even though he had proved himself, he feared discovering those wings would be found to be made of wax; and furthermore laid bare for the world to see.

"Sin!"

"It's alright," he replied quickly, holding out his hand to stop Jafar from helping him. he was thankful they were alone here, as it was he hated even someone he trusted so much seeing him weakened. "Too much sake tonight I think. An easy mistake to make."

"You don't need to lie to me about things like that," Jafar commented as he drew to standing up looking a little disgruntled. He took to brushing his emerald and gold robes in turn before collecting the two shallow cups and the empty bottles with a concerned look in his eyes. "It's taking you longer to recover than I thought, though."

"You've covered for me for too long I think. It's not that I'm not thankful but you shouldn't have to," Sin admitted, folding the somewhat soaked rug up before squeezing it free of sea water. "With Ithnan though, it was a little of an extreme situation. He's hurt, almost killed, people here – I wouldn't let him get away with that."

"I know but that doesn't stop me worrying. And checking on you."

"Coming here each evening to walk me back..."

"And drink, too," Jafar agreed. "Really though, Sin. You just _had _to go and confront him yourself? You're not infallible you know. Attacking him Ithnan alone, even getting cursed yet again in the first place..." to be fair, Sin wasn't cursed _that _often. But then perhaps twice was two times too many; some people lived without being cursed at all. Not, of course, that curses even existed to start with. "Even for you that was irresponsible. You're not in this alone – you know how worried we all were?"

Sin nodded. "Yes."

"I'm just saying that anything could have happened."

He sighed, and nodded again. "Yes."

"And it's not like you're getting any younger..."

"Ye-" he stopped himself just in time. Even then he saw a faint yet victorious smile emerge on his general's face. "Sneaky!"

Jafar nodded. "Well, if you feel all that badly about it I could give you a h-" he was cut short as Sin leaned in, embracing his friend tightly as if he's just been given a golden opportunity. "...hug"

Sin gripped at him tightly. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you, you know."

"Keep squeezing and kill me and you might find out."

"Ah...good point," Sin realised just how strongly he had been holding the somewhat frail looking man and let go apologetically. He watched Jafar retrieve his cowl, along with the cups and bottles he had dropped. "It's more the case of you've tried to kill me in the past not the other way round anyway."

"Everyone tries to kill you Sin at least once. I just happen to have been the first."

"Trust you to boast about something like that. But all of you had a problem with me, not the other way round," the light rain continued, and Sin took a deep breath as if in resolve. "Back to work I think, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Sin nodded. "Yeah, but we'll be back here tomorrow night?"

Jafar nodded. After all, he had always come to their cove around this time and more than likely needed a break from after all this time. The two men slowly exited the cove, and prepared to climb the thin and barely trodden path back up to his path. Even then alcohol played heavily upon his senses, which might be a good thing seeing how behind he was. Partially Judal had been to blame for that, and he knew he couldn't afford to be isolated right now. Fortunately Sindria was s seen as successful if he was hearing back from a lot of countries, but his name carried a lot of weight. Perhaps they, like him, felt the ebb and flow of the world was becoming more and more uncontrollable.

He just had to turn events in his favour again. Kou was becoming more dangerous, and Al-Thamen definitely was. For longer than he could remember that shadowy organisation had been something of a dark and mysterious storm threatening to wreck upon these peaceful shores. Whatever conflict they started with the world this was inevitable, and he had known that for a while. They had started this, and Sin definitely wanted a hand in finishing it.

More and more, it seemed he would once again be destined to ride the proverbial waves of fate and see where its waters took him next. Sin was just glad it's vast and ever changing waters tended to flow in his favour. As they walked his fingers continued to thread, lovingly and slowly, over that shining chain around his neck. Sooner he later he knew he would cross paths with Judal again – if he was unlucky maybe they would even exchange blows once more. The dark Magi was, after all, something of a crashing and unpredictable storm in himself.


	12. Hurry Up and Become Mine Already!

_Annnnd I'm (this time for real) done~ A big, big thanks to friesianone, NoelleisParadise, Ninja-edit, Lady-Alucard, TenshiBabe, Uni, flufffmufffin, Akumarayne, Khandalis and JackFrost14 for all of the reviews. And thank you for everyone who favourited and followed this story, and everyone else who has clicked here :)_

_flufffmufffin – Yeah, I did kind of intend to finish things there. Three times, then stuff happened lol. I'm terrible. I really do think Judal would be just – that –flippant about everything. I'm not too sure how Sinbad and co. will fare against Al-Thamen. As he's my favourite I like to think I'll go and be the one king but who knows. I (pretend to) try to be realistic. He might get support, but it doesn't help the manga has been Sin-free for ages. A big thanks though. I'd like to write these two again, as they amuse me._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_**Night Twelve: "Hurry Up and Become Mine Already!"**_

By night Judal had taken to dancing outside on the balcony, due to not being able to sleep. Below, within one of the many paved courtyards of Balbadd's palace grew several magnolia trees. Currently those trees were in bloom; their snowy smudges of white vividly outlined against the darkness. As he twisted gracefully on one foot to the next in his otherwise vacant rooms, he found himself looking down at them yet again. He had been told a previous king – not the squat pig Kougyoku had been almost married but the one before – had favoured the same trees. Normally such a thing wouldn't interest the dark Magi, but then he liked them too. He had even asked –demanded – to be given these rooms. And it was all for the sake of that view and that delicate yet overpowering scent flitting through the cold desert air. He even had copious amounts of the pale and white flowers scattered in vases around the rooms now his.

But then, Kou owed its Magi, so they allowed his demands. For months – months – Judal had pretended to behave so well, yet they had ignored his bids for freedom. For so long he had been looked in – that – miserable place. Those stuffy, boring people had some nerve, and after all that time even Balbadd seemed a welcome sight. And Balbadd was – not – a welcome sight. At all. But then at least it was the staging ground of something interest. Yes, war was coming – true war and crucially _his_ war. The air was charged and heavy with his anticipation, and _finally _he got to use his beloved power at long last.

Amidst the windswept white petals of his trees far below, Kou's soldiers infiltrated the light courtyard in a collective of violence and shadow. For now their drum-beats grew louder, and intoxicatingly so, which resonated within Judal in an excruciatingly delicious way. Soon – very soon – those armies would march and lay claim to anything which lay to the west. Already the slow pulse of the city and its hushed whispers had yielded to their cavalry, and to Kouen Ren. Those weaklings were truly lost without a king, so it seemed. They had to listen to someone like Kouen – but then even Judal was meant to listen to Kouen. He just wished he didn't.

After all, the man had irritated him – a lot – recently. On the previous day they had met and Kouen had informed him – him of all people – he was yet to properly fight a war. According to the would-be emperor, war was not limited to fighting a single opponent, or raining down frozen destruction upon some miserable city from the skies above. To Judal it seemed plenty war-like – it certainly got the point across. And his allies weren't _always_ in the way anyway, and if they were it was their fault. Apparently war was a horrific thin -; it wasn't, war was obviously fun and amazing. To cap it all, he had asked Judal to concentrate on supporting Kouen with his power, and focus on recharging his metal vessels above all else. And to not make trouble. The...nerve of that man, this was _his_ war and Judal didn't want his fights stolen by – anyone –else, future emperor or not. He'd show him... clearly the First Prince knew nothing.

Well, whatever; right now he was more enticed by those drums. Unfortunately the armies seeped back out of the courtyard in their black tide, their music and rhythm fading once again. Even then, its pulse continued to beat a lurid tattoo within his chest. He heard it, and he kept hold of that sound inside him. As such his dance picked up to a fevered frenzy. He wanted to become war itself; a tempest of twisting ruby silk and jingly jewelled charms effortlessly twisting within those pale and gold rooms. His loose and ebony tresses and dark rukh shimmered in a black and unrelenting cascade around him as his toes twisted and rose again on the freezing marble floor. As he swayed he kept that delicate veil, secured with two golden rings he wore on his fingers clamped firmly within his palms. He heatedly moved fast enough to ensure it becoming nothing more than a rapid blur of deep scarlet shadow. Their war, and Judal, set the pace of a dance – and soon their enemies would fall in step to it.

For a moment, he thought he saw something move in the mirror opposite him; as if a vermillion blur dropped onto the balcony behind him. Surely not, that would be impossible – and as such he paid it no mind and continued to dance his energetic circles.

In the next moment however he was caught by something – someone – powerful judging from how brightly the rukh billowed within them. A someone who was bathed in the rich and empowering scent of war. Judal paused and was momentarily confused as strong, smouldering palms roamed and flattened over his still sashaying hips. A throaty moan tingled upon the dark Magi's ears, as if this intruder dared to encourage his body to continue its dance as he watched. The same someone even leaned in behind him to stroke keen fingers over Judal's bare yet jewel-embellished chest before pulling him backwards.

It certainly seemed like a trespasser, and apparently a more than slightly perverted one at that. However, it seemed a trespasser with both scent and rukh pleasant enough to quicken his already rapid pulse. Those wandering hands caused him to flush as they explored over his hot and dance fevered body, and he leaned into them. Still, it was obvious someone not meant to be there. Not at this time, or ever. Thus they would be dealt with.

Suddenly he turned, pushing whoever it was behind him against a marble pillar and pressing a decorated forearm to their chest to hold them there. He drew out his sceptre, and a familiar voice soaked in a curious echo reached his ears. "That was a bit nasty throwing me off like that. I just wanted to dance with my songbird you know..."

That damned nickname...oh...it was _him_. His magoi felt so powerfully heightened and charged Judal had barely recognised him.

He looked up, desire rushing up and painting his face vivid scarlet as he did. He knew Focalor's equipped form well, after all, even if usually in a fight and not this...close. Sinbad's sharp and intense golden eyes held his, and his king looked like nothing less than the apparition of war in himself. His body was bare to the waist and deep – almost blood red – in tone, and adorned with numerous golden threads of chain and curious tattooed black markings. His hair was lengthened in dark vermillion feathers, and those same dark feathers ran over his arms. Judal's slim pale fingers curiously sought out those markings and realised it had been months, too, since he had left Sindria and his true king. His body had burned just thinking about meeting him again. Clawed and dark fingers reached out, scratching slightly over Judal's waist in turn as the lovers seemed equally enraptured by one another's appearance.

Judal tensed against the touch caressing like fire over his skin, watching the same feathered and clawed arms reach to hold his own. It was as though he would erupt in flames from that one single touch, but then it had always been ridiculous just – how – much Sinbad affected him. Albeit it, it remained an exciting form of ridiculous – and one almost as captivating as war itself. "Why the...heck...do you look like that? Do you really think Focalor wants you using his power when you're not even fighting? Or is that what you're here for?"

From that smile, clearly his king wasn't there to fight, but he had thought as much. He had been warned, and as such Judal leaned up to lightly brush over his king's lips and continued to hold him at sceptre-point. As if not adhering to it, Sinbad's fingers continued to thread lightly over his slender and exposed hips. An arm encircled him, pulling him in for a much deeper kiss before spinning him round as though they were still caught within his dance. With that, Judal released his hold of his sceptre and watched it fall and hit the hard ground with a low thud before rolling away. That couldn't be good...

As if taking advantage of that, Sinbad pulled his Magi back against him firmly against him. He watched as his king's hands began to trace a slow, lusty path down his body before his sharp fingers returned to smoothing over his hips again. Now sceptre-less and slightly dishevelled, Judal went to call for help, humiliating as that was.

"Shh...you know what they'll do if they found I sneaked in. Just let your king hold you..." Sinbad seemed to know him too well, and a clawed hand had already curled over his mouth to silence him. He shuddered as the other hand continued to explore over the curves of his body and leaned back into his shoulder. "Why are you dressed like that though? Dancing you looked...so beautiful in all that red..."

Not beautiful enough, however, to leave those clothes alone it seemed. Judal watched that wandering hands take to loosening the silken dancing pants he wore and didn't hesitate in doing so. Those ripples of soft ruby fell soundlessly to the floor, and scanning over his pale body it seemed a – certain - part of him had already grown from the excitement of the situation. That perverted idiot had noticed too, and his hand had already cupped around – that – sensitive part of Judal and squeezed gently at him. Such a simple thought sparked like lightening through him, and proved more than enough to make Judal's legs go numb. He fell back into an encircling arm, supported entirely by his king as the both of them leaned all the more into the pillar behind them. He cried out, gripping at that hand and watching those fingers continue to stroke and pinch over him as his body continued to tremble.

The stroking between his legs continued and he felt Sinbad nuzzle into his neck and loose, perfumed hair as if both enjoying and intrigued by the floral scents clinging heavily to Judal. Clawed fingers pricked against him as they continued to draw steadily back and forth. All the while he watched them, not resisting and feeling a little helpless as he wanted him to continue. As he gripped as his king's fingers playing over him he felt the veil still linked over his fingers tighten softly over his back, shifting with his every movement as if teasing him as well.

"Is it really alright to use an equip like this, though?" he pondered after a while. His king didn't reply but continued to run a firm thumb over that sensitive part of him, as if ushering him to remain quiet. For a whole moment he obeyed. "...Because it kind of stands out and – ah!" he cried out suddenly. It seemed Judal's body had been made short work of, and had been – that – aroused after all those months apart. A gleam of pearly white dripped out onto those clawed fingers and to the once spotless floor. Sinbad reached up, the tip of his tongue dipping over his fingers as if to savour Judal's taste. He cleaned them before cupping Judal's chin to draw him up, claiming his lips as if to let the dark Magi know the taste of his own body.

He felt stunned, hearing Sinbad laugh softly. Moist fingers had returned to his chest, its dark nails raking softly between the glittering of jewelled charms covering it. Carefully he unhooked them, allowing them to fall to the ground in a light clang of metal and leaving him quite unclothed. "I think you like me like this, anyway. I just want to always make our nights special...it seemed you had the same idea."

"...I was just dancing alone. You think -Ah!" he had begun before he was pushed forward. Judal stumbled clumsily, passing through the netted drapes surrounding his large and soft bed and fell onto it. As he collided with those white spotless sheets he noticed the veil had been unhooked from his fingers, and looked back stunned. That vermillion and shadow firebird of the battlefield just smiled back at him.

His king balled the scarlet veil in his hands before bringing it up, breathing deeply as if to savour his scent. He approached, drawing back the curtains surrounding his bed before the fiery spirit joined him. Judal shifted away, closer to the headboard, before protesting. "What's wrong with what I wore anyway? People wear stuff like that to dance all the time!"

"You looked good. I was thinking once I take you back to Sindria I'll have you dance for me a lot. Thinking about it, you'd probably seduce me really easily doing that..."

"HUH?! Why didn't you tell me that ages ago you damned idiot!" he shouted, irritated. Ruby eyes widened as Sinbad shifted up, a firm thumb pressing over his moist lips as if to quieten him. "You're so annoying...just don't get in the way of my war alright?"

"Your empire thinks its their war, so you might have to correct them..." his king lightly caught Judal's wrists before drawing them back over his head. He flattered against his pillows, curiously watching the darkly feathered forearms draw the veil up, deep red slipping over his ivory skin as it did. Then came a strange feeling, as though little by little the delicate material was being tied around his wrists. "I don't want you hurting innocent people though..." Judal gave him a blank look; how would he know who was innocent? Anyone with sense tended to lie about things like that. "If you don't hurt people like that, I'll give you something you'll like."

"Like what?" the dark Magi demanded. That sensation of soft material binding his wrists continued. He was secured to the headboard before Sinbad sat back at his waist victoriously. As fingers traced lightly over Judal's chest he realised he couldn't bring down his hands. "...Did you just tie me to my own bed?"

"Yes. You're my prisoner," that irritating man declared happily before leaning in, pressing burning lips over his cool throat as he did. "And it's a secret what you get for not hurting people."

He shuddered, watching the darkly red and feathered hair spill out over his chest as his king returned to kissing over his neck. That apparition really looked different, it felt so powerful...something dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Erm...I can't sense that curse on you. You're not cursed, anymore?" The other man made a slight sound, which vibrated distractingly against his throat. He tilted back, watching Sinbad trail butterfly kisses down his chest, teasing his skin with his nails as he went. He forced himself to ignore what he was doing to him. "Did...you really kill Ithnan then? I thought you did, and that old witch thought you did. Somehow you did that, and that's what broke your curse...right?"

"Maybe..," came the irritating reply. For a moment Sinbad took to licking slowly over his stomach, enjoying as he shivered and inclined to his touch before giving it a final and pressured kiss and drew back to sitting at his waist. His king still held, apparently, the long end to the long veil which he had bound him with. He was now playing the delicate material to run over Judal's heaving body. "Or maybe not..." the soft veil was doused softly back and forth over his satiny-pink and hardening nipples, before being released. There it spilled out in a sheen of rippled, vivid red over his pale chest. "There's no such thing as curses, and I remember telling you not to worry. You should believe in your king."

The problem was that so many of Sinbad's claims were beyond ridiculous.

"I guessed you wouldn't believe me, that much was clear from that last conversation we had. It's alright though; its fun proving myself to you," Sinbad informed him. Hands wandered further and further down over the veil concealing his upper body. He seemed amused as Judal continued to attempt to free himself. "But I've just been aching for you all this time..."

He pulled strongly on that unyielding veil, shuddering as his thighs were lifted and parted. He glared heatedly at that familiar hunger as it sparked in his king's eyes as he knelt between them. "Yeah right...it's been a lot tougher on me than you."

"It's been worse on you?" he asked before leaning up. Fingers pressed to Judal's lips, as if to tempt them into parting for him too. Even if he knew what Sinbad was up to, he drew his tongue to curl around them obediently.

"Yeah...at least you were allowed to touch yourself," he mumbled as he continued to lap at the fingers drawing back and forth over his lips. For a moment he was distracted by them and the hand cupping softly at his inner thigh, before nothing the curious look in his king's eyes. "...What?"

"What, did you forget to touch yourself or something?" Sinbad asked curiously before drawing his soaked fingers out of his lips only to stroke over and seek empty into his mouth again. Finally they were drawn back as his apparition of war moved away. "I can remind you how to, then..."

Those wet fingers descended, commencing their circling and slipping over the keen and sensitive entrance into his body. Judal cried out sharply and struggled as the sensation grew a little sharper and pressured. "Ah! You forgot!" he accused him, frustrated. His lover paid him no mind and continued to tease him. He shifted back in his restraints as if trying to ignore what was soon to come. "And you told me no one else could touch me. Even me! Those were your exact words. How could you forget something like that...?"

Sinbad drew back up. "Ah...did I say something like that? And you took me seriously and didn't do – anything – to yourself since I saw you last. That's kind of adorable you actually have that much restraint."

"Huh?!" Judal went to scream, and as if anticipating that a hand was already pressed to his mouth. Judal felt his eyes scald with tears and mist over. "So you forgot that? You're horrible!"

Deliberately, and effectively, he allowed his voice to crack and his lips to tremble. Judal figured this would be enough, and that idiot deserved this. Indeed, those vivid golden eyes of that form had already softened in concern. "...Judal? I'm..."

"Yeah! You better be sorry!"

"Hm. I guess I can make it up to you..." he announced before drawing away. Judal had expected at least a sympathetic kiss or to be untied. Instead, and without warning, the pressure far below commenced again. A finger teased circles around the hole into him before slowly embedding itself within his body. He moaned deeply, his body arching and ignoring that the dark Magi was pretending to be upset, and accepting it eagerly. "You'll have to do better than that, Judal. Especially after I've seen you cry for real."

A second hand had taken advantage of the dark Magi's raised body to reach and rub at that weak spot of his lower back. He really had forgotten all about being angry now, and was distracted by the pressure teasing and circling within him. He had accepted a second finger into him, and did so with a shudder. "Ah! Are we ever going to do this normally? Before in Sindria you were cursed. And now you're...erm...a big red chicken?"

"...I'd prefer to say an embodiment of rule and submission, rather than a red chicken," Sinbad corrected him with a slight laugh. "I've only done things that way with you, which I thought you'd like. When this is over we can do whatever you want. As long as you dance for me first..." he nodded, shuddering as that third finger worked its way in, rocking as it probed deeply within him. "You are so noisy though...I thought your body would be less sensitive by now."

Judal couldn't find the energy to respond, and instead continued to focus and move with those soaked exploring fingers as they continued to slide back and forth within him. He leaned back as Sinbad took to stroking and cupping over his inner thigh again, his whole body moving in tune with that pressure. Warmth rushed within him, and the so-called being of rule and submission seemed to be setting the rhythm to Judal's dance. And he was following it willingly, and as breathless as he usually was in their stolen moments together. Those moments always caused his mind to be rendered blank, even if he usually feared such a thing.

"Maybe this is a bit too soon and overwhelming. Was tying you up too much?" Sinbad asked, and he quickly shook his head. He quite liked the veil hindering his movement. Almost reluctantly those fingers drew slowly back and out of him. He caught the familiar scent of vanilla on the air, its sweetness wafting to him and he shuddered in anticipation. He lazily watched his king discard the red cloth his equipped form wore on his lower body, and was curious before flushing and looking away. Sinbad drew up his pale legs, wrapping them around that taunt and crimson body. His slender hips were gripped, held up as his lover shifted in."Back with our first time, I remember you reacting every time I touched you. I guess this is how a Magi's body is."

"Ah? Idiot, my body's not delicate, it's strong! Maybe you're not doing something right."

"You think so?" he seemed to take that as a welcome challenge.

His king pressed forward, slowly and deliberately, and greeted him with a large and throbbing pressure Judal remembered all too well. He held his breath in anticipation. "Well, Judal, if you ever have any suggestions we'll do them..." That pressure built, teasing against him as Sinbad leaned in to cover his lips in a kiss. His hips were firmly guided to accept his lover within him. The next moment that pressure resonated within a familiar explosion of heavy warmth as he was penetrated. His loud cry was silenced by a tongue curled around his. This time there was no pain, and finally Sinbad leaned back to admire his flushed features. "So far, I haven't heard you complaining about the way I take you, though..."

He shook his head, lost to the throbbing pressure steadily growing within him. Gradually he felt his hips guided onto that vision of vermillion conquest in order to embrace him until their bodies were locked together again. After a while he allowed his body to be calmly led by his teasing and gentle thrusts, Sinbad smiling as if accepting his surrender. This was one war Judal felt he was losing, but he was oddly enough enjoying being conquered in this way. Nails traced his chest through the veil covering it, scratching over his sweat beaded skin as if claiming his prize.

You're mine again..." his king announced, confidently as if reading his mind. Judal should be the one saying things like that, and he pulled at his restraints as he enjoyed their bodies continue to rock back and forth in their union. Clawed fingers reached up, flicking sharply forward and back over his nipples through the thin veil before pinching at them. He heard his king give a loud, satisfied moan, teasing him in time with his deepening thrusts and Judal lay back heavily against the pillows. He continued to shift against the hot and swollen pressure continuing to steadily penetrate him, not lowering his gaze into those fiery golden eyes. "It's bad but I'm kind of envious they got to lock you up longer than I did. Just imagine all the things I could do to you if we had that long..."

He tried to glare, but failed as the pinching of his sensitive skin ended as his king's thumbs traced smooth circles it, still in rhythm with his taking him. "I...could call for help. Have you taken back to Kou. And then I can do what I want to _your_ body for months on end."

Sinbad answered that with a slow, and much deeper weighted thrust into his body and he managed to stifle a cry, which earned him a raised eyebrow and an impressed look. "Once your body stops being so responsive and wanting me to do what I want to it, you can do what you want to mine. Right now it's just too fun not doing things my way."

Judal continued to cry out as his body heated further to the rapidly increasing and strong thrusts deep within him. Those fingers continued to mercilessly pinch and play over his heavily erect chest before leaving to grasp at Judal's shoulders. That burning seduction within his body pressed further, and deeper, before Sinbad came to a rigid stop and slight shout himself. A heated cascade of emotion and seed exploded within Judal, soaking through what seemed to be every inch of him. His king steadied himself before falling into Judal's neck, passionately kissing at his clammy skin before taking his lips between his. As he drew back, triumph shone in his eyes, as if acknowledging the victory claimed over his lover's body.

Those thrusts within him lessened, growing lightly within him before stopping and drawing out of his assaulted form. It seemed that brilliant imagining of power and war reverted to the usually calm and beautiful man who remained his. The room faded somewhat in the early morning as the equip left him and the blaze of flaming bright rukh, and Sinbad was himself again. He left those long and flowing robes cast aside, but picked up a silver and decorated bracelet from his discarded items. "Well...that was certainly enjoyable..." he commented brightly.

Judal nodded, watching the bracelet being slipped up and over his forearm, Sinbad kissing him on the cheek before leaning up to untie him. As he felt magoi drain from his body he remembered that bracelet was a metal vessel, Focalor's vessel in fact. But then he had no issue lending him his power, even if that man could be beyond annoying and should be his. But he was the king Judal picked above everyone else, so of course he was amazing.

"It's funny having to use your magic for an enemy I guess," Sinbad commented as he watched him look over the shimmering cuff. He felt his wrists being freed, and stiffly drew them down. His king kissed at his wrists, lying down and gathering Judal into his arms before stroking at his long damp hair. "But then that enemy is your king who adores you."

Judal nodded, leaning into the chest of the man he adored equally as much. He had been tired before, as for months he hadn't slept too restfully, and now wearily was aware of the magoi being sapped from him and into that vessel. As his fingers curled around his Sinbad's chest, he noticed something glimmering there. He gripped at the chain as warmth – his own warmth - flooded from it as if wishing to return to it's owner. His fingers circled the coils of the chain tightly. "Ah...you fixed my necklace!"

Sinbad nodded warmly, violet hair brushing silkily over Judal's cheek as he unclasped it from his neck to allow Judal to hold it. Enthusiastically he did so, in spite of it once being his prison. From within his lover's arms he watched the light play over its brilliant surface, having almost have forgotten how beautiful it was. "And when I win, you'll have this back. I wanted to ask if I could wear it until then."

Judal frowned. "But I want it..."

His king kissed him on the forehead. "As do I, but this way you have another thing to look forward to. If you had enough self control to not touch yourself this long, you can wait for this."

"Ah...I don't like having self control though. It's boring."

"Patience is a virtue," Sinbad informed him, which earned him a blank look. "It would mean a lot, as it's like having you close to me." Judal nodded, leaning in and uncurling the radiant coils from his palm before re-clasping the chain around his king's neck. "Thank you..."

Sinbad leaned up a little, reaching into the pocket of his discarded robes and pulling out a vial full of what looked to be something murky and ominous looking. Judal looked down and back at Sinbad as it was pressed into his palm. He'd prefer his chain to...whatever this was. "This..." Sinbad told him. "Is for when I'm gone. If you have trouble sleeping you can take-hey!"

Judal had already uncorked the vial and taken a tentative sniff. Whatever it was stank strongly of bitter herbs, and he couldn't stand bitter things. As he wanted to see if it tasted as bad as it smelled, he took a sip and made a face. "Ergh! The heck are you giving me something like this for?! It tastes awful!"

Sinbad stared at him. "...Why did you just do that? You know you don't need to put everything you see into your mouth! This is medicine; you take it if you can't sleep. But don't take too much or you'll be asleep for days."

"Ah! What is wrong with you? Why does everything you give me wind up in me passing out!" he exclaimed. Judal thought, logically if Sinbad gave him something it would be fine. Right now he felt he was best of re-evaluating that thought.

"Now you mention it, it does seem I do that a lot..." the older man pondered thoughtfully as he drew Focalor's vessel off the dark Magi's arm."It's alright; you look so cute when you sleep."

"So did you. You're noisy and annoying when you're awake," Judal yawned widely before settling back into his chest. "You know...I always want to fall asleep like this."

"Once I win, you can."

"...Then go and win. Just hurry up and become mine already! You're so slow, Sinbad..."

"So impatient...you're not meant to want your enemy to win," Sinbad told him quietly as he stroked through Judal's endless and darkly shimmering hair, as if to lull his body into a deep sleep. He felt lips press to each closed, violet-painted eyelid in turn before encircling Judal in that strong and protective embrace he yearned for so much.

"You're my king, so who cares. I picked you, once day we'll rule the world together..." he muttered quietly. His body felt too heavy and his mind was numb. After so long apart he'd have wanted to be more alert for longer.

More than likely, he felt Sinbad would wait until he had fallen asleep before leaving. It's what his king had done when they were together before, after all. Even if it seemed a little ironic after everything, it occurred to Judal that more and more he was the one being chased by his king now and not the other way round. Such a thing was confusing and different, but then the dark Magi's once simplistic existence had been marked and ever-changed by thoughts of Sinbad. To the point he could only really sleep properly when they were together. The world, it seemed, was certainly more confusing than Judal had once thought. Yet within their stolen moments and those arms, he wanted to foolishly believe one day the unthinkable might become not so unthinkable.

One day, and if Kou's armies somehow did fall, he and his king would finally be allowed to be together.


End file.
